The 12 Steps of Klaroline
by Shiko-Rae
Summary: Collection for the tumblr 12KCXMAS event. First chapter is the table of contents. Klaroline has it all from royalty and curses to unexpected mythological creatures and high school sweethearts.
1. Table of Contents

Table of Contents

Step 1: Spice Santa - Sugar and Spice Part 1 and Part 2 (Smut)

Step 2: Fluff is in the Air - You Are My Heart

Step 3: A First Time (Just about doing anything for the first time) - Untamed

Step 4: "Forbidden Love" - Descent

Step 5: Teenage Dreams (High School or College) - For You, Love

Step 6: Fantasy / Fairy Tale / Mythological - Hunter

Step 7: Trope x Trope - Pride Before the Fall

Step 8: Celebrities (Actors, Musicians, Youtubers, etc.) - Neither a Bang Nor a Whimper

Step 9: Movie/Book Plot - Supernova

Step 10: Holiday Volunteering - Compassion

Step 11: Holiday Traditions (also a sequel to Step 10′s Compassion) - To Rule With Grace

Step 12: Christmas in NOLA - End of the Beginning Part 1 and Part 2

Some pieces, particularly Supernova, will eventually get more parts.


	2. Sugar and Spice

Caroline snapped her mouth shut with a sharp click of her teeth, regretting the words she let fly as soon as they escaped her lips. They were meant to be provocative and cruel and Klaus hadn't done anything to deserve it.

She watched him warily, wondering if an apology would be sufficient.

"Klaus, I-"

Her words cut off as he appeared in front of her, his thumb gently caressing the swell of her lips. With a shift of his hand, he grasped the back of her neck, the pressure a firm reminder.

"I know you're stressed, Caroline. So I am going to give you the chance to apologize properly. Do you understand?"

The first stirrings of arousal competed with regret in the coil of her belly, and she lowered her eyes.

"Yes, Master."

"Good girl."

A tiny shiver ran down her spine, one he noticed judging by the slight tightening of his hand.

"It's a shame," he continued, "I had delightful plans to help you relax today. And now, I have to adjust them."

"I'm sorry, Master."

"I know you are," he said with a parting stroke of his thumb along her jaw, as he retreated a few steps. "Now, strip."

Caroline was quick to obey, her hands flying to the hem of her shirt.

"Slowly," he commanded with a heated glance, even as he turned to retrieve something from the closet. "I had wanted to peel you out of your clothes layer by layer, but I don't think you've re-earned that privilege. Shall I narrate for you?"

The question was largely rhetorical, though she replied dutifully. Biting her lip, Caroline rolled the edge of her shirt in her fingers, wondering what delicious torment he had in store for her.

"Your shirt would have gone first, my fingers stroking the soft skin of your sides." She obeyed, pulling the fabric off, almost feeling a phantom touch of his hands, though he still stood across the room.

"I would have played with those lovely breasts of yours, sweetheart. Rolled my thumbs across your nipples. You enjoy the roughness of the lace, don't you?"

"Yes, Master," she breathed as she pinched and pulled at her nipples. Wet heat already pooling between her legs.

He finally emerged from the closet, box in hand, eyes glinting with wolf-gold as he watched her play.

"Now, as much as I enjoy your delightful choices in lingerie, it would have been the next piece to go."

Her bra fell in a flutter of fabric.

"I'm afraid there's no substitute for my mouth on your breasts. Would you have liked that, pet?"

She nodded eagerly, "Yes, Master."

"I suppose you could re-earn such a gift. And seeing as it was your tongue that got you in trouble, it's only fair that it gets you out of it, hm?"

Setting the box aside, he perched on the edge of the bed, his own arousal obvious as he gesture for her to come to him.

"On your knees, Caroline. Your palms stay on the floor."

She swallowed as she crawled to him, breasts swaying as she moved. Soon settling between his legs, she nuzzled against his erection and peered up at him from beneath her lashes.

Twisting his fingers in her hair, the slight pull was all the signal she needed. It was a bit of a challenge to pop the button of his jeans with her teeth, but she managed. The zipper far easier to grasp.

"Tongue only," he reminded her as his cock sprung free.

She swirled her tongue around the tip, tasting the pre-cum that was already leaking from it, before tracing the vein from tip to base. A tug on her hair guided her back to the head of his cock, and she dutifully obeyed. Varying from kittenish little flicks to long indulgent glides.

"Such an eager little whore. Licking her Master's cock in the hopes of a reward."

Caroline moaned in reply, her tongue still busy, the words sending another pulse of arousal to her core.

"Good pet," he cooed, patting his thigh and pulling her head upward.

Her eyes lit up with anticipation as she scrambled into his lap. He let out an amused chuckle and lowered his head to her breasts.

" _My_ pet," he uttered as he gave her a sharp nip, soothing the sting of his teeth with his tongue. Caroline pressed closer, as he tortured one nipple with his talented mouth and then the other. Panting and jerking in his arms, a hazy portion of her mind wondered if he was about to get her off with nipple play alone.

A chastising slap on her ass, jolted her from her thoughts, even as it pushed her dangerously close to an orgasm.

"None of that, my little slut. You haven't earned that yet."

In a blur of speed, Caroline found herself sprawled on the sheets beneath him. He smirked down at her as he gathered her wrists in his hand, securing them to the headboard with a set of spelled cuffs. So distracted, she hadn't even seen him grab them.

Leaning down farther, he pressed a quick possessive kiss to her lips before following the line of her jaw to the sensitive spot behind her ear. She jolted with a moan as he sucked on it before he continued his journey down her neck, between her breasts and along her sternum. A brief swirl of his tongue in her belly button sent her stomach twitching at the tease, but he didn't linger dipping lower to the top of her pants.

He looked up at her with a wicked expression.

"Naughty girl, you've soaked through your jeans."

Caroline blushed a bit as she squirmed. It was true. She was soaking despite the fact he hadn't really touched her much.

Unlike her top, he made quick work of her jeans and panties, chucking them along with her shoes somewhere behind him. Unable to resist, he leaned in, nose just hovering above her clit as he inhaled. A growl rumbling up from his chest. Wound tighter than a coil, Caroline bucked her hips hopefully upward, but he pulled away in an instant.

She whined, and he just tutted at her.

"Oh, sweetheart, I'm afraid you won't get your release for sometime."

Sitting back on his heels, he ran his fingers along her upper thighs before gripping them and spreading her legs wide. His hands moved tauntingly closer to her core before slithering down to her ankles and tethering them to the posts on the foot-board.

Caroline groaned in dismay.

"All this tension, pet. All this anxiety you've kept bottled close until you couldn't hold it back. You're going to take it all and focus every drop of your attention on _not coming_."

His eyes bored into hers, but there was no tell-tale dilation of compulsion. Her own widened, wondering if she could truly hold back.

"Master," she pleaded.

He hushed her. "It won't be more than you can endure, my Caroline. Do you trust me?"

Caroline softened, "Always, Master."

"Good girl," he praised moving upward to press a surprisingly gentle kiss on her lips. Ending the indulgent exchange, he peered down at her, hands cupping her face.

"Safeword?"

"Hummingbird, Master," she uttered near purring as she pressed her cheek closer to his hands.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, Master."

The affectionate blue of his eyes flashed back to gold, and that was the last thing she saw as he slipped a blindfold over her eyes.

* * *

Caroline writhed in her bonds, unsure how much time had passed. Thoughts slipped away from her as the toy continued to vibrate within her. It pushed her right to the precipice of release before backing off again. A constant swelling wave that no matter how close it came never crested.

At first she had endured, moaning and whimpering, but determined to hold steady. As time slipped away, she started to tease him, hoping he would give in and grant her release. That hope soon faded into a litany of 'Please, Master' and then a broken chant of slurred 'pleaseplease _please_.' Eventually even that gave way to incomprehensible garbles as she had to focus every ounce of her being on obeying his order.

* * *

Something in the air shifted, and a part of her registered that Klaus had moved closer. The bed dipped as he moved onto it, and after a moment the constant buzzing ceased. Her pants were loud in the new silence, her body trembling. When the harness was unbuckled the toy slipped from her with barely a tug, slick with hours of arousal.

"Come," he ordered, as his lips drew her clit into his mouth.

Caroline screamed, exploding into an orgasm. It was like being struck by lightning, sudden with sensation everywhere. Caroline felt herself pull apart into a million pieces before each crashed together again only to be shattered anew.

She must have blacked out, for when she came to she was curled against Klaus' chest. He had changed into drawstring pants, and the feeling of his skin against hers was grounding. As was the hand that gently ran up and down her spine.

"How do you feel, sweetheart?" He questioned quietly, his hand still stroking her back in the same soothing, grounding motion.

"Exhausted," she whispered, voice cracking a bit, her mouth dry and tongue clumsy. "But better."

She twitched just enough to peer up at him and offer a tired smile.

"Thank you, Klaus."

"You're welcome. I will always be here when you need me." He pressed a kiss to her brow and pulled her a bit closer, nudging her head toward his neck. "Now, drink, my love, and rest."

Caroline hummed, energy slipping away again as she bit into his neck and took a few long pulls of his decadent blood. She licked at the last trails of it as the wound closed, and let herself be pulled into a doze. Content and relaxed as Klaus presence enveloped her.

* * *

 **Part 2**

* * *

"Caroline, love," Klaus cooed in her ear.

She just grumbled in return, trying to push him away as she burrowed further into the covers.

He reached a hand down to firmly grasp her chin, tilting her head back at a slightly awkward angle. Squinting her eyes open, Caroline open her mouth to protest only to still at the expression on his face. Eyes dark and hungry, with the beginning of a golden ring around his pupil. She swallowed, throat suddenly very dry.

"I see I have your attention now, love," he said softly, a hint of gravel in his tone.

His fingers trailed across the line of her jaw as he pulled his hand away, her skin left tingling in their wake. Shifting, Caroline maneuvered the rest of her body into a more comfortable position, keeping her eyes locked with his.

He smirked. "Good girl."

Despite the fact that he hadn't done anything, just those words alone sent a bolt of arousal to her core, the praise and its numerous associations rapidly warming her blood.

Streaks of gold spread across his iris as she watched him take a deep breath, no doubt smelling the first stirrings of her arousal.

He hummed. "I have something new planned for today, Caroline, for the _entirety_ of today. Would you like that, spending your day pleasing your Master?"

It was her out, if she didn't feel ready or wanted an explanation before jumping in, but the spontaneity and uncertainty no longer bothered her. She trusted Klaus. He could read her every tell, knew her deeply and intimately. He would make it good. _Very good._

She licked her lips, eyes half-lidded.

"Yes, Master," she purred.

She watched as his pupil dilated, eyes now glowing gold.

"Come here," he rumbled as he rose from the bed stepping back to stand at its foot.

She obeyed, pushing the covers back and crawling toward him, making sure her hips swayed just a bit more than necessary. She could feel his gaze scorching across her skin, tracing a hot line down the curve of her spine to the round globes of her ass. Soon she settled on her knees before him, his eyes flicking down, absorbing the sight of her clearly erect nipples where they pressed against the sheer fabric of her nightgown.

His gaze returned to her eyes as he cupped the side of her face, feathering his thumb across her cheekbone. She leaned into his touch, nuzzling against his palm.

"Today is about anticipation, love." As he spoke, he reached his other hand into his pocket, pulling out a black cotton blindfold.

Obediently she leaned forward, letting her eyes flutter shut as he secured it over them. Like many of the things he brought into the bedroom, the blindfold was spelled. It wouldn't come loose unless one of them purposefully untied it nor would it allow even a trace of light through.

Her Master knew her well. The effect immediate. As soon as her vision was gone, her mind rushed to focus the rest of her enhanced senses. His scent. The heat of him. The slow beat of his undead heart. Even an intuition for his sheer presence, an awareness that had been increasing as the decades slipped by.

She shivered as his hands traced down her arms to her hands, wrapping them in his and gently pulling her from the bed, stroking a thumb across her knuckles. They moved forward a few paces, before he released her, slipping behind her in an instant.

He didn't say anything nor did he touch her, though he was so close she could easily feel his warmth against her back.

"Do not move," he whispered against the shell of her ear.

Then, he was gone. A breeze rushing across her skin.

Caroline stood still as a statue, focusing on each of the unnecessary breaths she took in. She couldn't sense where he was, and though he was far older and quite capable of hiding his presence from her, she had a feeling he had left the room, gone to retrieve something and purposefully taking his time. He had said today was about anticipation, after all.

Even with that in mind, Klaus took far longer to return than she expected. Her legs would have surely felt the strain of standing in one place had she been human. But between one moment and the next, he was suddenly behind her once more.

"Such an obedient pet," he murmured, brushing her hair aside to lay a kiss on the sensitive skin of her neck. Her toes flexed in the carpet, but she made no other motion.

Again she felt his hands on her arms, sliding upward to her shoulders, achingly slowly. His fingers toyed with the tiny straps of her nightie, hooking one under each bit of fabric and pulling them down just as slowly. He was very precise, only the barest tickle of the straps touching her skin as he moved. Cool air tightened her already pebbled nipples as the dress pooled at her feet.

The full press of his hand against her hip startled her after such fleeting, careful touches.

"Spread your legs," he ordered, thumb teasing the skin across her hip bone. "Good girl."

His hand slid down her side to dip between her now parted thighs. Her body already flushed and wet. He was very careful not to actually touch anything sensitive, save to trace one lone fingertip down the seam of her, collecting the obvious trace of her arousal. She heard him pop the finger into his mouth, the light moan he let out as he tasted her.

"You're delicious, sweetheart."

Caroline squirmed. "Please, Master."

He just chucked. "Please what, Caroline? Do you want me to curl my fingers into the hot clamp of you, roll your clit with my thumb until you fall apart so marvelously in my arms?"

She moaned at the picture he painted in her mind, her core aching for his absent touch.

"Yes, Master!"

"My poor wanton pet. I'm afraid that's not on the agenda at the moment."

Caroline groaned in frustration, having forgotten today's plan amidst all his teasing.

"Tell me, love, are you familiar with the concept of Shibari? Kinbaku if we're being technical."

She was, in passing, having never tried it herself.

"I believe so, Master."

"And does the idea arouse you, sweetheart? Being bound so beautifully. Blind. Completely at my mercy?"

Her breath hitched, "Yes, Master."

"And suspension?" He continued, running a finger along the underside of her breast. "Positioned exactly as I please. Ungrounded. Only able to take whatever I give to you."

Caroline barely resisted rubbing her thighs together to soothe her now raging arousal, her legs still spread at his command.

"Y-yes, Master."

"How fortunate for you then. That _is_ on the agenda."

The first pass of silk rope against her skin was just as arousing as every one that followed. And there were many, Klaus utterly methodical as he wove an intricate matrix of ties. From her bound forearms at her back to the lattice framing her stomach and breasts, Klaus didn't miss a chance to tease her. Narrating each decision, the reasoning behind every choice.

His cruelest taunt though was the double knotted length of rope he ran between her legs. He explained how pulled taut it would rest against her clit and entrance, using part of her weight to massage her as she hanged in suspension. But instead of taut he let the string dangle, and she could feel the knots brush the skin just above her knee.

* * *

Caroline was breathing heavily by the time she was finally raised into the air, arousal dripping down her thighs.

"My little slut, I've barely touched you. Perhaps, you need some time to cool down?"

That was an obvious lie, as though Klaus stepped away, the coil in her belly hardly dissipated.

And it wasn't intended to. Her Master would come and go, switching between leaving her with just the embrace of his ties, or building her up with various teasing. Each time he came and went he would inch the rope between her thighs a fraction higher.

* * *

"Do you like this, pet?" He asked tugging at her nipple.

"Y-yes, Mast-ter."

"Perhaps next time I'll add some pretty clamps. Would you like that, to be decorated like a whore for my pleasure?"

* * *

"Naughty pet, dripping on my floor."

Caroline felt the leather tongue of a crop stoke up and down the curve of her ass cheek.

"A set of ten should suffice as punishment. You will count them for me, love, and thank me for each."

The leather pulled away and Caroline shook in her bindings as she awaited the blows, already knowing it wouldn't be enough to do anything more than continue to taunt her.

The crop struck with a whistle of air, a burning pain blooming.

"One! Thank you, Master."

Another blow, a perfect mirror to the first, striking the exact opposite side.

"Two! Thank you, Master."

Klaus continued placing very exact strikes, painting a design of crisscrossing lines on each cheek, five on either side. When he had finished he rubbed his hand against the marks, feeling the heat of them.

"Sometimes I wish these would linger the way a human's would. The evidence of who you belong to painted across your skin."

* * *

Sometimes he would just stand behind her, let her feel his presence for several long moments before departing, pointedly adjusting the knotted rope.

* * *

Caroline didn't know how many times Klaus had come and gone, long having lost track, but she could feel the rope brushing the top of her inner thighs. Yet when Klaus reappeared, tightening it the last fraction, it was not a relief.

The rope was secured, the knots pressing against her as promised, and Caroline moaned at the sensation, trying to rock against them from her still suspended position, only to be thwarted.

"Tsk. Tsk. None of that pet, if you cannot be still I will remove it again, and we shall start from the beginning."

Caroline forcibly stilled her hips, dismayed by the idea of experiencing a second round of that agonizingly slow climb.

"Good girl."

* * *

Klaus let the arousal consume her. The tease of only just being touched where she had wanted him all day. Her frustration melted into a haze. Only she and the sensation existed.

* * *

"You've been so good for me today, Caroline."

The words pulled her from the near mindless place she had been floating. She felt Klaus step behind her once more, the rope loosened until it again dangled against her knee.

Her body was confused, did she want to sigh in relief or protest its removal?

But it seemed anticipation would be ending, as she feet the hard line of his cock settle where the rope had been.

"Master," she whispered half plea and half moan.

"Shh, sweetheart," he soothed petting her side. Feeling her settle, he continued, "Now, listen closely, love. You have my permission to come once my cock is fully buried inside you. Not a moment sooner, do you understand?"

"Yes, Master," she stuttered out.

For a few moments he held himself there, letting the evidence of her arousal generously coat his cock. He shifted and she felt his arms wrap around her, one braced across her stomach while the other moved higher to let his hand cup her breast. She moaned even as she made sure to hold still in his embrace, feeling the tip of his cock now nudging at her entrance.

Without warning he suddenly plunged forward, fully sheathing himself. The slight burn of the sudden stretch only combined with the pleasure, a pinch of her clit and nipple just enough additional sensation to send her over the edge she had been balanced on all day.

She shuddered in his arms, her orgasm prolonged as he rolled his hips making shallow thrusts and reveling in her tight, wet heat. Her walls quivering against his cock.

The slow build must have pushed Klaus close to the edge too, as he allowed himself to finish not long after. The heat of his release rushing through her core.

* * *

Later, cradled and sated, tucked into Klaus' arms as they laid in bed together, Caroline made sure to mumble one thing as she drifted into sleep.

"We should definitely do that again."


	3. You Are My Heart

Caroline groaned under her breath, rubbing at her temple as she whooshed through the front door. She didn't have a headache, _couldn't_ have one considering she was a vampire, but one would have been merrily pounding away at her skull had she been human. And somehow, even now, she felt a definite tension.

"Sweetheart?"

Caroline jerked her head up, startled from her mental grumblings, and blinked at Klaus' visage before her.

Her brow scrunched up a little more. "Wasn't there a thing with the witches or something…?" She trailed off with an absent wave of her hand too tired to be anymore articulate.

Klaus blurred to the space in front of her, reaching up to cradle her face in his hands. He peered at her with obvious concern. "I sent 'Lijah to handle it."

Even as he spoke, he pulled her a little closer, nudging her hand out of the way to massage his own soothing circles around her temple. Her eyelids fluttered shut as she leaned into his embrace with a quiet moan. "Hmm, that feels amazing."

"Come on, love," Klaus murmured in her ear, shifting one of his hands to press into the small of her back. She felt the displacement of air as he sped them up the stairs and into their room. An instant later she felt the cool press of sheets at her back, and cracked an eye open to peer up at Klaus.

He had settled above her, his hands braced on either side of her, a position that normally sparked other more sensual activities. At the moment though, all Caroline wanted was a nap.

Klaus eyed her, analyzing every detail of her tired expression, tracing every line of tension. Seeming to come to a decision, he shifted backward sitting up a bit and reaching over to grab something from the bedside drawer.

"Sit up for a moment, Caroline."

She whined, but obeyed catching sight of the massage oil he had pulled out.

"Good girl," he uttered reaching over to tug off her shirt and unclasp her bra. For once, there was nothing sexual about it, and his eyes never strayed below her face.

"Lay on your stomach, love."

Twisting, Caroline nuzzled into the plush pillows, relaxing into the mattress with a sigh. She felt Klaus shifting behind her, sliding off the rest of her clothes with the same casual touch.

The first press of his hands rubbed at the soles of her feet, unknotting tension that she hadn't even realized was there. Moving from sole to heel, she all but melted into the bed.

The man was methodical, pausing only to re-slick his hands with oil. He worked his way along her ankle, up her calf and thigh, stopping just below the curve of her butt, only to restart on the other side.

Caroline was half-asleep before he made it back up the other leg, quiet pleased noises occasionally escaping her. His next focus ended up being her back, paying particular attention to the tight muscles lower down before following up her spine.

She drifted away in a haze of relaxed pleasure to the feeling of Klaus' fingers pressing into her shoulder blades.

* * *

Caroline stretched out rustling the shirt Klaus must have dressed her in. Her spine curved, limbs extending as she drifted back into consciousness with a pleased sigh. Her eyes were still closed, but she knew it was morning, some latent vampire sense for the sun.

"Good morning, sweetheart."

She just hummed in reply as the bed dipped and a finger tucked a curl behind the shell of her ear. A peck was pressed against her cheek, the slight scruff of his stubble making her giggle.

Opening her eyes at last, Caroline rolled onto her back, catching Klaus' lips with hers and turning his peck into brief, lazy kiss.

Pulling away after a moment, Klaus smiled down at her, reaching behind him to grab a tray.

"Breakfast, love?"

Caroline quirked a brow, sliding backward to prop herself up against the pillows and headboard. Her eyes darted between the tray and Klaus' face. Her favorite breakfast foods from her human years. A tall glass of B+. Even a smaller glass of what she could smell was Klaus' blood. The Hybrid himself had a curious expression on his face an odd mix of playful smirk and gentle smile.

"What's all this about?"

Klaus just chuckled, setting the tray on her lap before slipping behind her. Caroline leaned forward to accommodate him before settling back into the warmth of his chest, dragging the tray a bit closer as she waited for his answer. She could sense his contentedness as he wrapped her in his arms.

"Do you remember what day it is, Caroline?"

"...Saturday?"

"And October 10th, love."

Caroline twisted to peer up at him.

"Seriously, Klaus?" She drawled.

But Klaus only returned her flippancy with sincerity.

"Of course, Caroline. Didn't I promise you a thousand more birthdays?"

She shook her head, even as a soft smile crept its way across her face.

"I suppose you did."

She turned back around and resettled in his arms, one hand reaching down to thread her fingers through his.

"Happy Birthday, Caroline."


	4. Untamed

Wind rustled through the changing Autumn leaves, bringing with it scents of the forest. The wet earthen scent of the ground, wood, and dying vegetation. The musk of various animals. The crisp scent of the water from the falls. Caroline absorbed it all, filtering out everything but the animals. She ignored the various birds and squirrels, relegating their scents to the background and dulling the sounds of their tiny pattering hearts. As she strained her senses she focused in on a large doe at their periphery.

Her lucky day.

With a pulse of displaced air, she was off streaking through the forest on silent feet. This was her little secret, carefully kept from her friends. Caroline loved them, but she still remembered how Bonnie looked at her after she turned, handed over her daylight ring with strings and threats. Could imagine Elena's wide doe-eyes filled with concern and hidden judgement. She'd just feel guilty telling Stefan who worked so strenuously to reign in his darker impulses. And the less said about Damon the better.

Closing in on her target, Caroline banished her idle musings from her mind. One hundred feet and shrinking, she was approaching rapidly, the deer still clueless, her scent blown downwind. Fifty feet. Caroline hesitated for a split second before purposely stomping hard onto a branch, breaking it with a sharp crack.

The deer jolted, locking eyes with her in an instant, before turning and bolting. Caroline waited for several beats, the deer's hooves pounding into the earth as it moved north.

 _Now._

She vanished in a blur closing the distance quickly, but still lagging a bit behind. Falling into a more human pace, Caroline pursued the deer, feeding the desires of her predatory nature. She wouldn't hunt humans. Especially not like this. But the chase thrilled the monster that now lurked under her skin.

With a lunge, Caroline sank her fangs into the doe's neck, allowing it to struggle for half a second before mercifully snapping its neck. She took a few long pulls of the animal's blood, the taste not even in the same realm as a human's, not even bagged blood with its separated components and vague plastic aftertaste. But the hunt made even dull blood taste sweet.

Having had her fill, Caroline pulled away, gently laying the deer on the ground. She left the body for the scavengers, nature would ensure the free meal wouldn't be wasted.

* * *

Chest shuddering coughs wracked her framed, each one sounding wet with fluid. Gagging, Caroline spat blood into the sink. Though she tried to take a few breaths, she just wretched instead, vomiting up her earlier meal.

Panting, she tried to compose herself, catching a glimpse of her pale, frightened expression in the mirror.

 _Okay, calm down!_ She ordered herself.

With a shaky inhale, Caroline eyed her reflection counting each beat before exhaling. She did it again, and a third time until her breath was even once more.

With a semblance more composure, Caroline gathered her thoughts as she turned the sink on. She carefully rubbed at the porcelain with her fingers, washing the blood away in a swirl of red-pink water. Glancing around she scrutinized the room, ensuring there was no hidden splatter.

 _Right,_ she thought with a sigh, shutting the faucet off. _What was that?!_

She raked an agitated hand through her hair before freezing and taking another deep breath. Okay, right. The deer's blood hadn't tasted odd at all, as bland as ever. Her last blood bag was also only a day ago, so she wasn't unusually hungry either. And even if she were, she had tried animal blood almost immediately after turning under Stefan's careful eye and she had kept it down then too. Felt a bit more disgusted even, but it stayed within her just fine.

Caroline bit her lip. Maybe a little human blood would settle her system? She carefully walked toward the kitchen, monitoring her body for signs of another episode. She felt icky after retching, not unlike when she was human with a stomach bug, but otherwise was fine. Fetching a bag, she retreated back into the bathroom before taking a ginger sip.

It was a smart decision.

Upon touching her tongue, the effect was immediate. Whirling, Caroline dry heaved into the sink, spitting out the tiny bit of blood she hadn't even swallowed. Hands braced on the basin's edge, hunched over, stomach practically convulsing with the force of trying to expel non existent blood.

Staring blankly at the little splatter of red, Caroline couldn't stop the rising surge of panic.

That was not good.

Not at all.

* * *

Caroline stared at the mansion looming in front of her, licking her suddenly dry lips. She took a deep breath in and slowly moved toward the front steps.

She _really_ didn't want to hear Damon's stupid little condescending comments. And Klaus was older, ancient really, he was bound to know more anyway.

With a decisive nod to her thoughts, Caroline stepped more confidently toward the door. Not bothering to knock, she let herself in, already rehearsing her spiel.

* * *

Klaus scowled at his canvas, a portrait of a certain blonde baby vampire staring back at him. Despite his efforts, the golden shine of her hair was not quite correct, nor did her eyes glint with the right light. Setting his brush down, he figured he would let it dry before locking it away with the others. One of his attempts would eventually capture his muse.

Suddenly stilling, the Hybrid cocked his head, a dark smirk working its way across his face. It seemed someone had volunteered to be a receptacle for his frustrations.

His eyebrows arched as he heard the would be intruder barge in, even as a sneaking suspicion started to worm its way into his thoughts. Blurring to the top of the stairs, his suspicion was confirmed.

"Hello, Caroline."

The blonde jolted at his call, snapping her head up to look at him. Poised to make a half-teasing jab about paying attention to her surroundings, he twitched a fraction as he absorbed her appearance.

* * *

Caroline watched with a wary eye as Klaus' expression blanked, knowing he easily sensed something was off with her. It was a bit unnerving how attuned he was to her, even if it did come in handy sometimes. Like now.

Before the paranoia could get a hold of him, Caroline started rambling, her pre-planning largely forgotten as fear started to take hold.

"So, I was hunting earlier today, right? _Deer_ , Klaus," she emphasized at his intrigued expression. "Don't give me that look! You know I don't like tormenting people. But I mean chasing after prey is abitofarushbutnevermindthat- _Anyway_. I was hunting a deer and everything was normal. The blood tasted normal, bland sure, but normal. Yet not long after I got home, I threw it all up. That's never happened before, Klaus."

During her speech, Klaus had stepped closer, descending the stairs until he stood before her, carefully eyeing her features. He interjected before she could get to the truly concerning part.

"It was animal blood, love. You're still a baby vampire, and you may morally reject it, but feeding from the vein would really be best, Caroline. If not that, then at the very least blood bags."

Caroline bit her lip as she peered into his eyes, fear clear in her own, voice coming out unnaturally small.

"That's the thing. I tried a blood bag afterward… I couldn't even swallow it."

* * *

Klaus clenched his jaw, a frown painted across his face. He didn't like the naked fear on Caroline's face. The joy he normally took from that unique, acrid scent of adrenaline utterly absent.

Wanting to reassure her, he reached out, gently squeezing her shoulder.

"We will figure this out, Caroline. You have my word."

It heartened him that his words seemed to have an effect, some of her tension dissipating.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Caroline whispered, Klaus' hand tightly clenched in her own. (And when did that happen? Hell, when did _Klaus_ become a comfort to her?)

He easily twisted his hand around beneath her grip maneuvering until he could give her a comforting squeeze back, his thumb stroking along the back hand.

"Fresh blood is the best option for any vampire. But to be honest…" He trailed off for a moment, leveling a concerned look in her direction. And though a pit formed at the knowledge that even the Original Hybrid didn't have all the answers, another part of her was glad he respected her enough not to lie to her. "I've never heard of a vampire being unable to keep blood in their system." Neither mentioned the Elena-Damon situation, knowing that a sire bond wasn't the problem here.

Both perked up at the sound of approaching footsteps.

"I'll just be a moment, love."

Fidgeting, Caroline watched Klaus vanish around the corner of the alley. It rankled a bit to be so helpless and let someone else try to find a solution for her. She's never wanted to be the damsel. Still, she knew this wasn't the time to work through all her qualms about drinking from and compelling people.

Klaus soon reappeared, a blank-faced man following obediently at his heels. A wave of relief hit her, as she realized that he had somehow found one of the few people in Mystic Falls that she didn't recognize on sight. The man halted a few steps away from her, standing eerily still and silent as Klaus circled around to stand at her side.

Seeming to once again pick up on her internal turmoil, Klaus reminded her of their plan.

"He won't feel anything, love. Nor will he remember anything as soon as he leaves this place. And I promise he will walk away just fine, Caroline, if you lose control I will stop you."

Steeling herself, bolstered by Klaus' reassurance, Caroline closed the last bit of distance. Running her nose along the skin above his carotid artery, she took a breath in. The scent of blood. Its rush through his body. She let it stir her vampiric nature, the tell tale fangs and black webbing appearing.

She bit down gently, the lack of force not hindering her razor sharp teeth in the slightest. Blood quickly rushed into her mouth, and it was pure sin. She closed her lips around the wound, able to swallow several mouthfuls. A bit more of her tension melted away.

* * *

Klaus had just started to relax, watching as Caroline fed, when she wrenched herself away with a shriek. The blonde doubled over, cradling her stomach as she convulsed and spat out the blood she had just consumed.

In an instant, he had her in his arms. For her sake, he spared a split second to end his compulsion and send the human on his way, before blurring back home with Caroline cradled to his chest. Her gags didn't cease, but there was nothing more for her to spit out.

Setting Caroline on his bed, he did his best to soothe her as her body finally settled down. A single sob escaped her as she collapsed against him, clutching him too her and she buried her face in his shirt.

* * *

She wasn't sure how long she sat clinging to Klaus and huddled in his lap, but he didn't say a thing, only rubbing soothing circles on her back. Taking a breath, she relaxed her clenched fingers, hopelessly trying to press down some of the wrinkles in the fabric of his shirt. She froze as he gently cupped her chin, tipping it up until their eyes locked.

Voice soft, Klaus relayed two last ideas to her.

"Caroline, I know you won't care for either of the things I am about to suggest, but I _will not_ see you dessicate." He swallowed, gaze carefully assessing her expression. "I-I can compel you. To accept human blood. But I will _only_ do that with your consent," he vowed as her breathing involuntarily sped up at the word "compel."

"Or…?" She breathed.

"Or you can take mine. See if you can't keep that down."

Her eyes widened, astonished that he would offer such a thing. Klaus just continued to peer at her, patiently letting her gather her thoughts. (Though she could sense his underlying agitation. Clearly, not happy with the current lack of solutions.)

Caroline carefully weighed her options. Just the thought of compulsion stuttered her normally slow, steady undead heart. But if she could keep Klaus' blood down, she would be dependent on him until a different solution was found. For all that she was now sure he wouldn't take advantage of such a thing, the forced reliance disturbed her.

Re-clenching her hands, she whispered, "Compulsion."

Klaus gently cradled her face with both hands.

"Are you sure, love?"

Caroline nodded, her 'yes' shaky but laced with determination.

He eyed her for another long moment, before his pupils dilated. Instantly, she felt herself get sucked into the abyss of his gaze.

She was his.

His will was her's.

If any part of her were free of his command, it would have been terrified at the absolute control of his compulsion.

 **When you next drink blood, human or otherwise, you will be able to consume it. You are in control.**

With a snap, Caroline came back to herself, unable to stop the reflexive jerk away from him.

He let her go, giving her a moment to compose herself in privacy as he rushed to grab a blood bag.

By the time he returned, Caroline had a handle on her reaction. Despite everything he had done in the past she did trust him these days. And she knew exactly what he had told her. There were no gaps itching at the seams of her memory.

Casting a grateful glance in his direction, Caroline took the offered blood bag. Unlike earlier she did not instantly choke, but as soon as it reached her stomach she knew it would go wrong again.

Unfortunately, she was soon proved right.

* * *

 ** _Stop!_**

Half-compulsion, all desperation, Klaus broke his former command, having watched with horror as Caroline convulsed; her body torn between his order to consume the blood and its continuing rejection of it.

She would have fallen from the bed, had he not caught her when she rolled, her body forcibly purging the blood once more. When she finished, he pulled her into his chest, pressing her head to his neck.

"Drink, _please_."

* * *

Caroline let out a tiny sob. Afraid, for the first time, to consume blood.

"I can't. I can't."

" _Caroline, please_." She heard him beg again, his fingers stiff in her hair.

Filled with great trepidation she reluctantly parted her lips and allowed her fangs to descend. She paused, the tip just deforming the skin of his neck, when Klaus shifted, breaking his own skin against it.

A stream of blood poured out, pooling in her mouth. Even more decadent than the human, she took a sip. Her taste buds were dancing with delight even as the rest of her braced for the inevitable.

* * *

Klaus sighed in relief as Caroline's first hesitant swallow was followed by another and another until she was downing his blood in rushed gulps and not a hint of rejection.

But he soon realized something was still wrong.

A wet crunch sounded as she bit down even harder, greedily clutching him to her and seemingly trying to drain him.

"Caroline?" He gave a slight tug on her hair.

She just snarled in response, attempting to bury her fangs even deeper.

With a growl, Klaus seized the back of her throat and pulled her away, pinning her to his bed as she yowled. For a few more moments, she was utterly feral, failing to claw at him and hissing and spitting at him mindlessly.

* * *

Caroline blinked up in confusion, finding Klaus hovering over her with a very uncharacteristic expression of panic on his face.

"Caroline, where did you go?"

 _Huh?_

About to question him, she cut off with a gasp as a rush of memory slammed into her. With uncanny clarity, she now recalled how she had fallen into a frenzy after tasting his blood. She couldn't stop. She couldn't think. All she could do was drink.

And she had. Until Klaus ripped her away.

 _"_ _What's happening to me?"_

* * *

As it turned out. Augustine had happened to her. When she went to Whitmore the other day to tour the college, she had unknowingly consumed the secret society's latest concoction. A concoction preventing vampires from drinking any blood but a fellow supernatural's.

Needless to say, Klaus took great joy in uprooting the entire group and tearing it to bloody ribbons. Forcing a cure from them along the way.

Caroline may have lent a hand or two, quite resentful of how helpless they had made her feel. Not even her own father and sunlight managed to come close to conditioning a fear of blood into her.

And they (meaning she) may have also picked up a stray.

An obnoxious stray.

* * *

"Hurtful, Gorgeous."

"Shut up, Enzo," Caroline returned with a roll of her eyes.

"Are you sure you still wish to spare him, love?" Klaus muttered petulantly into her shoulder.

With a harsh poke to his ribs, contradicted by the soft amusement on her face, she answered, "Yes."

"Hah!" Echoed up the stairs.

" _Unfortunately_ ," Caroline added pointedly.

Klaus couldn't help but chuckle pulling her into a kiss, both ignoring Enzo's mock gagging in the background.


	5. Descent

Niklaus glanced around warily, searching for signs that anyone had followed him. He was certain that he managed to give Elijah the slip when he orchestrated an oh-so-accidental run-in with Tatia. That would surely keep his brother busy for the next few hours.

As far as he knew, all his siblings were otherwise occupied. Finn with his wife. Rebekah hovering by Elijah torn between who she wanted to threaten, her best friend or her brother. Kol with Mother practicing their craft and Henrik watching on.

As per usual, it was his father that he worried about. The man had gone out with one of the hunting parties earlier that morning. It would be unusual for them to return until later in the evening and yet Niklaus couldn't help but worry. His father had an unfortunate ability to surprise him at the worst of times.

Thankfully, it seemed that the Norns smiled on him this day; the woods were teeming with the quiet rustles of small animals and the songs of birds. Far too unguarded to have a hunting party in their midst. Taking this chance, Niklaus sped up his pace, loping on quiet feet through the underbrush. Within moments he found himself at the falls. The Border.

With one more careful look around, he gingerly stepped out into the water, making small leaps from jutting stones to cross the rushing water. A practiced twist allowed him to land on the farthest stone, putting him just beside and behind the roaring water. He reached out, gripping the sheer rock face and carefully inched his way forward. Before long, he came to the end, swinging himself around and into the cavern behind the falls.

Despite the bright sunlight, between the curtain of water and depth of the cave, only the outer lip was clearly illuminated. Unconcerned, Niklaus stepped forward reaching into the nook that held some fabric scraps, patting off the water spray from his face and arms. Task completed, he stepped deeper into the cave.

A force slammed into his back, knocking him to the ground amidst his shout of surprise.

"You're dead," was hissed into his ear, the edge of a small blade pressed to his throat.

Niklaus just groaned into the dirt.

"Caroline, must you do this _every_ time?"

He heard a huff above him, even as the blade and weight receded. Newly freed, he levered himself up and turned to look behind him. There his Valkyrie stood. Just enough light filtered through to set her golden hair glinting, shadows emphasizing the lines of her furrowed brow and pursed lips.

She scowled harder, seeming to sense the direction of his thoughts.

" _Yes_ ," she snapped.

"Come on, love," he cajoled, "take pity on me."

"Your enemies won't take pity on you. And your father certainly doesn't."

Niklaus flinched back at the unexpected jab, wounded that she would throw a reminder of his father so cruelly in his face.

A sigh sounded in the sudden silence followed by soft pads of approaching footsteps.

He didn't look up.

Her hand landed with gentle firmness on his shoulder.

"Look at me, Nik."

She didn't say anything further, patiently waiting for his response. Inch by inch his gaze rose until he could peer into her eyes. They were softer, but still lit with a spark of fire.

"You're unguarded around me, Nik, and I'm heartened by your trust. But I fear for you. I don't ambush you because it amuses me, I-"

He cut her off, softening despite himself.

"I know. I'm sorry for worrying you."

She took in his expression, eyes flickering across his face. Seeming to sense his sincerity she stepped back.

"Good."

"…You don't do it because it amuses you, hm?"

With a snort, the air of solemnity broke, and she swatted at him even as he ducked away with a grin.

"Well, maybe a little."

* * *

With a grunt Niklaus redirected the sword slashing at his torso, returning the attack with a fierce jab. His opponent dodged with ease and closed in for another swing.

Their next exchange of blows was faster, metal clanging as they blocked and parried, neither giving any ground. Feigning a stagger, Niklaus managed to gain the upper hand knocking his opponent's sword from their hand. Triumph and shock bloomed in his chest, and he lunged forward to finish it.

With unnatural speed his opponent ducked under his blade and swept his feet out from under him, reacquiring their own sword in the same motion. They rose as he fell, kicking his sword from his loosened grip and pinning him in the dirt, blade aimed at his throat.

"Well done, Nik." Caroline beamed stepping back to allow him up. "I wasn't expecting you to take my sword from me."

He huffed sitting up and brushing dirt from his tunic.

"I still lost," he grumbled.

"Because you hesitated a fraction too long. But trust me, had I been human the match would have been yours."

He allowed himself a few more moments of disgruntlement, but the feeling couldn't last long between the pride emanating from Caroline and his own swelling joy. It might have only been for a moment, but he had managed to disarm her and that was quite the accomplishment. Never had he seen or fought one more skilled than she.

"Want to go again?" She inquired with a playful flourish of her sword.

"Always, sweetheart."

They traded feral grins, backing away into position for another round.

* * *

" _Caroline_!"

He fell to his knees beside her bloodied body, brutal gashes criss-crossing her torso and limbs. Mikael had shown no mercy and it was extremely fortunate that their connection had somehow never been discovered. Had it been, Caroline would have already been dead.

As it was, he could hear the weak thuds of her heart, her breath sounding far too wet and ragged.

"Caroline, _please_."

She stirred, clearly still out of it as she lunged for him, managing to bite into his throat.

The attack barely fazed his newly turned monster's flesh, and he simply lifted his arms to clutch her to his chest.

"Caroline," he muttered into her hair, waiting for her to snap out of it.

She released him with a gasp.

"Nik?" She croaked.

He pulled back, frantically looking into her eyes, confirming she was awake and aware once more.

"Yes! Yes, it's me love. You're going to be okay."

"Oh, Nik," she whispered, managing to lift her arm to cup his cheek.

"No. No. I can't lose you too!"

She parted her lips to say something, perhaps to reassure him, but he never got the chance to hear it.

Agony erupted in his chest as a blade went clean through. But the pain wasn't why he screamed. Skewering both of them, his new nature kept him alive, while his beloved died instantly in his arms. Mikael's sword piercing her heart.

The man surely spewed vitriol in his ear before snapping his neck, but Nik didn't hear. All his attention captured by her vacant stare.

 _She's dead._

* * *

Roaring and screaming and begging did nothing for him as he remained bound to a cross.

He felt his new Wolf howl as it faded, the last connection to his beloved taken with it.

* * *

Ripping Esther's heart from her chest was almost as satisfying as seeing the devastation painted across Mikael's face.

But he could barely feel anything at all, and he gladly fled into the night with his siblings.

How could he ever bare to stay here?

* * *

Caroline woke with a lurch. Eyes flying open as her hand clutched at her chest.


	6. For You, Love

Caroline fiddled with one of the flower arrangements, letting her practiced smile fall as she faced the wall. She could hear the whispers, the mutters that followed her in the hallway these past few days. About how bad they felt that she and Tyler broke up. And just before Prom too. Why isn't that _just awful_? She finished straightening the last of the roses with an agitated huff, whirling with a new pageant queen smile pasted on her face.

Everything was perfectly fine.

A scowl painted itself across her face as her eyes landed on several disarranged tables. There was a clearly labeled floor plan, how were they managing to screw it up?! Unfortunately, she didn't see the assigned volunteers anywhere nearby for her to chew out, so she stalked over to move them herself.

"Whatever did the table do to you, sweetheart?"

Her scowl worsened at the sound of that painfully familiar British accent and she threw a glare over her shoulder.

"What do _you_ want?"

"Just to help, love."

His expression appeared earnest, and it was the last straw. _How dare he._

She snarled in his face, not even sure when she moved so close.

"I don't know what kind of game you think you're playing, but you need to leave. _Right now._ "

The asshole had the nerve to look startled and confused, holding his arms up as if he were innocent.

"Caroline, I don't know what you're talking about, but take a breath, love, you're causing a scene."

She bit her lip as she took a surreptitious glance around, suddenly noticing the glances in their direction. Just what she needed. And there Klaus was looking perfectly reasonable. It was too much. She could feel angry tears starting to gather in the corner of her eyes. Whirling to hide them, she beat as hasty a retreat as she could manage, trying to keep her walk calm.

A few moments later she was out of the school gymnasium and bursting into the first lady's room she could find. Bracing her hands on the cold porcelain of the sink, Caroline tried to steady her breathing.

Staring into the scratched metal of the drain her anger fizzled into hurt, vision blurring with unbidden tears.

 _God she was so stupid._

* * *

 _Caroline's face felt frozen as she took in the sight right before her eyes. Tyler, her_ _ **boyfriend**_ _Tyler, with his hands up one of her cheerleader's skirts. His shirt bunched in her hands, her's pulled down to expose her bra._

 _They were barely even hiding, fooling around under the bleachers of all places!_

 _God she couldn't breath._

 _Perhaps she made some kind of noise, as despite their lustful fervor, Tyler froze for a second before spinning to face her, stepping in front of the girl in an awful, ironic display of chivalry. His eyes widened when he saw it was her._

 _"_ _Why?" She managed to croak out._

 _His expression looked guilty for half a moment before it transformed into a sneer._

 _"_ _Oh, come on, Caroline, don't act like you're innocent here either."_

 _She flinched backward, stunned at his accusation._

 _"_ _W-What? What are you_ _ **talking**_ _about?"_

 _"_ _Don't play dumb. Like I and half the school don't know about you and Mikaelson."_

 _Mikaels-?_

 _"_ _Klaus?" She blurted out in shock._

 _"_ _So you do admit it."_

 _"_ _Admit_ _ **what**_ _?" She half-shrieked. "Tyler, Klaus and I have talked a handful of times. We're barely friends, if that."_

 _Perhaps she did nurse a bit of a crush from her freshman year when he and his family were the mysterious British transfer students. Handsome and a year older what girl didn't swoon at least a little? But she had already been dating Tyler at the time and she had_ _ **never**_ _acted on it. They really had only spoken a few times recently. And as charming as he seemed, crush or no crush, she was not a cheater._

 _"_ _Still playing innocent, huh? Perfect little Caroline Forbes who could never do anything wrong?"_

 _Caroline didn't know where all this vitriol was coming from. ...Had he always thought of her like that? The pit that had formed in her gut from the moment she peered under the bleachers lurched. She licked her dry lips, not sure where she summoned the strength from to speak her next words so steadily._

 _"_ _If that's really how you feel, then consider yourself freed. We're done."_

 _Spinning on her heel, Caroline marched away in a daze. Tyler might have shouted something after her, but she didn't process it._

 _...And he didn't come after her._

 _Somehow she found herself near the boy's locker room. Just in time to receive her second blow of the day. Truly, she was a phenomenal judge of character._

 _"_ _Yo, Mikaelson, how's the bet? Fucked Miss Head Bitch yet? Lockwood clearly hasn't been."_

 _It was all she could stand to hear before she sprinted out of there. Thankfully cheer practice was over and no one would think it odd she had gone. Finding herself in the woods, Caroline slumped against a tree wondering how she could have been so,_ _ **so wrong**_ _._

* * *

"Caroline…" A quiet voice broke through her chance. She didn't bother to turn, letting her hair fall in a curtain around her face shielding her from view, knuckles whitening.

"I know," she said equally quiet, no trace of her tears in her voice.

A sharp intake of breath sounded behind her and she heard his steps gingerly approach her.

"Tell me what you think you know, Caroline." It was said delicately, but she still snapped at the word _think_.

She made a quick swipe at her tears before she spun to face him.

"What I _know_ is that you have some disgusting, misogynistic bet going to have sex with me. Well, good luck with that. Because it's _never going to happen_."

She moved to storm past him and out of the bathroom, surprised when he actually moved out of her way. It was the only reason she hesitated when he called after her.

"I know you have no reason to trust me, Caroline, but please give me a chance to explain what you heard."

She scoffed and continued walking away.

Down the hall, her phone buzzed in her pocket. A quick check revealed it was a message from Klaus.

 _You have my number if you change your mind._

Shaking her head she shoved her phone back in her pocket.

* * *

Caroline sipped her coffee, basking in one of the rare mornings that her mom was still home for breakfast.

"I'm not supposed to tell you this, but I want you to be careful. I know you've spent some time with the Mikaelson boy recently."

Jerking, Caroline moved her mug away from her face, having nearly spilt it into her lap.

"What?"

Her mom had a slightly irritated expression on her face as she elaborated. "It's vexing, but the Mikaelson's are incredibly wealthy and generous donors. Carol didn't want to make waves. Even though he's eighteen he just got suspended rather than charged with anything."

This was not clearing anything up, and she spluttered, "What? _Charged_?"

Frowning her mom continued, "They really did do a good job keeping it under wraps if you haven't heard. Klaus beat several of his teammates bloody. Not enough to actually break anything, but they'll be absent for some time."

Tightening her grip on her mug to hide the slight tremor of her fingers, she asked, "When did this happen?"

"Last week."

"...What day?"

Her mother looked concerned. "Wednesday, why?"

Caroline tried for nonchalance. "No reason. It's just I realized that's why I hadn't seen him around in school."

"You're not seeing him are you?" Her mother inquired sharply.

"No, of course not. I barely know him."

She still looked suspicious, but for once Caroline was grateful for her mom's busy schedule as she had to hurry out the door a few moments later. A final warning given as she left.

* * *

Monday passed in a blur, Caroline's thoughts tumbling like a whirlwind. Wednesday was the day she broke up with Tyler…

* * *

"Thank you for-"

Caroline held up a hand. "Stop. Just tell me what happened."

Recrossing her arms, she kept her expression blank and waited.

Klaus shifted, running a hand through his curls, muttering a quiet 'right' to himself. After a moment he steadied himself, looking her directly in the eye as he spoke.

"I admit there _was_ a bet. Which wasn't very well done of me, but it was _not_ as crude as to include having sex with you. I was only meant to talk to you, convince you to like me. They thought you were stuck up and well, bitchy." He paused seeming to catch the way her mask faltered for a second, but had the decency to not mention it. "I, well, I did too at first, but then I spoke to you. Discovered you were beautiful, strong, full of light I couldn't help but enjoy your presence."

Caroline cleared her throat, "And the rumors?"

He shook his head. "I had no idea about those either, swee- Caroline. Apparently, some of them were taunting Lockwood. Alluding to the bet without admitting what it was, making everything seem far worse than it was."

She stepped a bit closer. "So you say. Then why did I hear, how was it put? Ah yes, have you _fucked Miss Head Bitch yet_?" Caroline kept her voice steely despite how the words felt like acid in her mouth.

His expression darkened before his eyes fluttered closed, a pained grimace on his face.

"No wonder you thought so poorly of me…" He muttered. Reopening his eyes, he too took a step closer.

"I don't know why he decided to say that. I don't know how the minds of such scum function, but I assure you _he paid for it_."

"So my mom told me."

Klaus startled, weight shifting back on his heel. "You know."

Caroline cocked a brow. "Why did you think I gave you this chance in the first place? It certainly wasn't trust."

"...You approve?"

A scoff. "Of your caveman tendencies toward violence? No, not at all." Her expression softened a tad. "But I do appreciate the sentiment."

His eyes traced over her face as he weighed her words, and he tentatively moved forward again, extending his hand while looking hesitantly hopeful.

"Friends, then?"

Her eyes flickered down to look at it before returning his gaze. She paused, long enough that he started to falter, before taking his hand in hers.

"Probationary. So don't screw up again, Mikaelson." She offered him a slight lip quirk.

His face lit up before he managed to school it into a more casual smirk.

"I can work with that, sweetheart."


	7. Hunter

"They say a _beast_ lurks in the woods."

Bonnie said this very grimly, the weight of belief behind her words.

But the moment was shattered by Elena's burst of giggles, one of her hands flying out to swat at the other girl playfully.

"Heavens, a beast? Come on, Bonnie, you know those are just wild tales about the occasional wolf."

Bonnie just shook her head, even if some of her seriousness vanished in light of her friend's levity.

"Perhaps. The hunters do scare them off a few times a year…"

"And what do you think, Caroline?" Elena called over.

The blonde shook herself from her daze, pulling her eyes from where they had been staring into the forest. She turned to regard her two friends, needing a moment to process what they had been talking about.

"Well, considering Nana Forbes lives a little ways out. I sure hope there's no beasts in the woods."

Elena softened.

"Oh! Yes, of course. You're visiting her today too right?"

Caroline gave a little hum as she nodded, casting a glance back out the window, noting the position of the sun in the sky.

"I should get going actually, if I want to return before evening."

With farewells exchanged between them, Caroline departed, mind running through the list of things she intended to bring over.

* * *

A spread of items were laid out on the table before her. She had packed the wicker basket this morning, but before she set out she always unpacked and repacked it, doubling checking that she had not forgotten anything.

She hadn't.

A few wrapped parcels of salted meat. Two half wheels of cheese. Several carefully packed bags of tea. Even tinier packages of herbs and spices. Exactly one jar of varied vegetable seeds. A bundle of five pieces of newer utensils. Three spare fabric rolls of varying size.

Satisfied with her organization, Caroline tucked a cloth cover over the basket. Looping her arm under the handle, she moved to grab her red travel cloak from the hook by the door and departed.

* * *

Caroline had been walking for a couple of miles, her pace steady. She could have moved quicker, but she enjoyed the time out in the forest, enjoyed the trips she made to visit Nana Forbes. Despite tales of beasts and wolves, the woods had never frightened her. They felt peaceful to her in fact, the natural song of wildlife in her ears, the warm scent of earth and trees.

The pathway widened a bit as the trees thinned out, opening up into a tiny clearing. Wildflowers bloomed in scattered patches, and Caroline hesitated wondering if she should collect some. Scanning over the available options, the blonde nodded to herself and reached into the basket to pull out the smallest fabric roll, more of a large square if she was honest.

Still hefting the basket, Caroline stepped among the grass, keeping an eye out for small animals and insects. It only took a few minutes to carefully pick a small collection of violet, blue, and yellow blossoms which she just as carefully wrapped up and placed in her basket.

Task completed, the blonde continued on her way. The forest had quieted while she was distracted, though a few birds still chirped in the distance. The rest of her journey was completed without fanfare, Nana Forbes quite delighted with her delivery.

* * *

"Caroline, are you sure you should be traveling again? It's only been a few weeks, surely your Nana would want you to wait until everything settles down?"

Caroline just shook her head, though touched by Elena's concern.

"I have to go every few weeks. How else will she get her supplies?"

Bonnie also looked apprehensive, making her own attempts at persuasion.

"Several of the hunters came back wounded this time. Please, Caroline, we worry about you."

Her eyes softened, though she still refused. "I appreciate your concern, but I'm sorry I have to go. Besides the hunters managed to kill their attacker. The poor wolf was just desperate, _and alone_ so there shouldn't be a pack."

The girls didn't look particularly convinced, but there was nothing they could do to stop her.

* * *

In an effort to ease her friends worry, Caroline did move a bit more rapidly. When she came upon the clearing, she decided not to stop this time.

A crack of snapping wood was loud in the muted forest. Caroline narrowed her eyes, even as she kept moving. It was lucky that her basket was far lighter today, only one parcel of meat and some herbs.

Despite staying alert nothing emerged from the woods, and the rest of her journey was silent.

* * *

Her next trip started with silence, and her skin buzzed with awareness of watching eyes. Yet still nothing attacked her.

As she neared the clearing, the smell alerted her before she saw the body.

Just beside the trail of packed dirt laid a dead doe, her throat torn open, but otherwise untouched. Flies buzzed around her sightless eyes and the pool of blood beneath her ravaged flesh was already browned and clotted. Yet no scavengers had come to pick at the meal.

Caroline frowned, the motion shifting her whole face in its severity. Still, there was nothing she could do, and she carried on. Not stupid enough to try to harvest such a blatant taunt.

Whatever hunted her was no mere animal, but she refused to be prey.

* * *

Elena had vanished a few days ago.

The forest was louder than ever.

* * *

Caroline walked steadily through the woods, now used to the far quieter trip, where the only sounds were the shifting of dirt and stone beneath her feet and the occasional rustle of leaves in the wind.

Some instinct told her that this time she wouldn't remain unmolested by whatever creature now lurked in her forest.

She was correct.

* * *

"Pardon me, miss, but could you tell me the direction of the nearest village?"

Caroline turned as a blond man emerged from between some trees up ahead, his appearance slightly disheveled with dirt and small tears in his clothing.

Shifting again, Caroline pivoted, giving her side to the man and gesturing behind her.

"If you continue on your way, you will reach Falls. May I ask what happened, stranger?"

The man stepped closer, a sheepish expression on his face.

"Ah, it's a bit embarrassing, love." He ruffled his curls, still moving a bit nearer. "Truth be told, Some brigands made off with my horse. And well, my attempts at giving chase were, perhaps, not the most well thought out."

Caroline gasped at the tale, lowering her arm, muscles loose.

"That's _awful_!" She cried. "It's a marvel that you weren't more injured."

"Yes, I was quite fortunate." By this time he was just a foot or so away, and Caroline was able to take in the deep blue of his eyes.

"Very fortunate," was whispered in her ear. The man having vanished to a place behind her, his arms like stone around her torso.

Caroline just scoffed, not the expected reaction judging by the way she felt his body twitch against her.

"Do you think I don't know what you are, demon?"

"Oh? And what good does that do you now, sweetheart?" The voice was dripping with condescending amusement, a sound that was not at all appreciated.

With no warning, Caroline slipped a blade from her basket, her arms uncaught by his grip, and slammed it back and into his thigh.

The surprised jerk was enough for her to pull away, backing up several paces as she whirled to face her attacker.

Blue eyes now glowing gold, the blond yanked the knife out with a scowl. His flesh rapidly stitching itself back together. With black veins crawling across his face and descended fangs he didn't look the part of a human anymore.

" _Vervain_ ," he hissed. "Clever girl, but hardly enough."

He lunged forward in a blur of speed, but the coated knife was far from her only trick.

* * *

When Klaus had caught wind that a doppelganger had been spotted, near his birthplace no less, it would be a lie to say he wasn't delighted. Playing with the pretty blonde he spotted walking by her lonesome was just a bonus as he hunted for a werewolf to sacrifice.

He had expected fear or at least disgust when she came upon his little present. Instead he saw apathy which lit a little spark of intrigue. Alas, he didn't have time to play more, one of his minions was closing in on a wolf. But by the next full moon he would be a Hybrid, and have all the time in the world.

* * *

It was a happy accident that he stumbled upon the blonde on one of her treks through the woods. The last month he had been reveling in the return of his wolf, spending hours and even days in his other form. The thrill of the hunt magnified tenfold with a second predator beneath his skin.

Shifting back, Klaus blurred through the trees, returning with his stashed clothes, fully prepared to take advantage of their lightly rumpled state.

He played at being human, part of him a bit disappointed by her conventional reactions. Still, her scent was delightful, and with her secured in his arms at least her blood would hardly be a waste.

* * *

A scoff sounded, and Klaus felt his eyebrows raise, wondering where this apparent bravery was coming from.

"Do you think I don't know what you are, demon?"

Was that what she thought he was? Did she think she would be able to ward him off with crosses or holy water?

Amused, he shifted a bit closer whispering a taunt in her ear.

"Oh? And what good does that do you now, sweetheart?"

The searing burn of a knife soaked in Vervain was a shock. He would admit he hadn't expected the pretty blonde to indeed know the truth of his nature, or at least a part of it. And it was a bit vexing that she managed to catch him off guard, even taking advantage of that to slip away from him.

He sensed the way his eyes shifted to wolf-gold, the rest of his monster emerging as he pulled the blade out. His leg healed in an instant, and if Vervain was her only defense this wouldn't last long. He told her such and lunged forward, prepared to end this farce.

Nearly upon her, his vision was suddenly obscured by the red cloak she whipped in his face, and he batted it away with a scowl.

His eyes involuntarily widened when he found himself confronted not with a girl, but a giant wolf.

A massive and glorious creature. She snarled at him with a ferocity that shook the earth. But his admiration was cut short as her jaw, lined with razor sharp teeth, moved to crush his skull.

He blurred away still stunned and wondering what she could be. She wasn't a werewolf. Even the largest wolf (his own form included to his chagrin) standing beside her would only reach her belly. And regardless of size, the full moon was still a few days away.

Plus, with the cloak now parted from her body he could sense the intricate magic woven into each of its strands. The same magic emanating from the wolf.

 _"_ _What are you, sweetheart?"_


	8. Pride Before the Fall

Princess Caroline Elizabeth Grace Forbes of the Kingdom of Mystic was a beloved figure amongst her people. Beautiful and kind and always with a radiant smile, it was hard for commoners and nobles alike to malign her character. Unfortunately, that was not the case for some other members of her family…

* * *

"I will not! I am King, and Kings do not bend their knee."

"Not even for the sake of your pretty daughter, little King?"

King William Aster Roman Forbes, The First of His Name scowled at the figure before him, his countenance regal despite his harsh disdain.

"You do not threaten me in my own home. Now, begone!"

The woman standing before him inclined her head with dark, seething eyes.

"As you command, _King_."

Turning on her heel, the woman departed with silent steps, skirts swirling about her ankles.

* * *

Caroline woke with a start in the night, unsure what had roused her. Her chambers were quiet, the fire flickering merrily in the hearth. A quick glance about the room revealed nothing, and still her heart galloped.

Frowning, the princess turned and burrowed deeper into her covers, taking deep, slow breaths to try the calm the racing of her heart.

It did not work.

Instead she squirmed, shoving the sheets from her body as a jolt of heat seemed to emanate outward from her chest. It started as an uncomfortable burn, summoning a near instant glistening of sweat before worsening. From a sweltering heat to the agony of flame, Caroline writhed, choking on a scream. She clawed at her skin, mindless, some part of her desperately trying to tear the source of her pain out.

It was the blood-curdling shrieks that managed to burst from her lips that woke the castle, sending knights and servants bolting for her chambers.

But they all arrived far too late.

A dozen people burst into the room, casting horrified gazes around the space, all eyes absorbing the destroyed chamber. Somehow the stone itself was scorched and charred, and everything else turned to ashes. And worst of all, the outer wall was shattered, cracked stone and mortar casting dust into the darkness. Their eyes strained to see into the moonless night, and though they could make nothing out they all heard the roar.

It seemed to shake the very earth, rattling through their chests and stealing their breath.

The Princess was gone.

There was a Dragon in the Kingdom.

* * *

King William, a once healthy man of five and thirty, seemed to have aged decades in only six years. Deep lines creased his face, with hair peppered by premature streaks of grey.

He looked upon the man that stood before him, their hands clasped behind their back, stance firm and proud.

"Do you agree to these terms, Lord Mikaelson?"

A wicked smirk crossed the face of the declared Lord.

"I do."

"Then go. Save my daughter."

Sweeping a likely mocking bow, the blond lord vanished in a blur of preternatural speed.

The King continued to stare at the vacant spot, gut clenching as he hoped he made the correct decision. An older blonde woman stepped from the shadows behind his throne, having emerged from one of the many hidden passages, giving voice to his concerns.

"Was it wise to strike a bargain with a creature the likes of Niklaus, my lord husband?"

"Our soldiers come back in pieces. Even _after_ acquiring the services of a few witches."

Turning to his Queen, eyes solemn and dark, he spoke as a father and not a King, "I doubt it was wise, but we are desperate."

The Queen's lips pursed as she acknowledged the truth of those words.

"For our daughter," she intoned in agreement.

"For our daughter," he echoed.

* * *

Klaus blurred through the forest, mind just as rapidly turning over plans in his head. The King's plight meant nothing to him, but his desperation meant everything. For a human, the man ruled a sizable territory and commanded a vast army. And he had pledged it all to him, contingent only on the safe return of his daughter. Between cannon fodder, a small network of witches, and a Crown in his debt, Klaus would have likely agreed even before he heard word of the dragon.

Yet the dragon made all the difference. As an Original, he had no need of human minions with his own supply of vampire ones nor could a human King's ties to witches outnumber his family's centuries of connections. But a dragon was unique. A dragon's blood could break his curse without the need for troublesome doppelgangers.

* * *

Caroline cocked her head hearing an odd _whooshing_ of air. Something was moving rapidly toward her door.

She turned to look, eyes just setting it in her sights as it opened.

A tall blond man stood in the entryway, handsome, cut with lean lines that belied the danger she could sense from him. Perhaps, six years ago she would have mildly swooned at the sight of his features, the curls and deep, blue eyes. The barest hint of dimples and the strength of his jaw. But after the agony of that night when she burned in her bed, feeling as if she were dying only to be spirited away in the night. Well, her intuition and judgement was far sharper to say the least.

She regarded him calmly, tucking away her wariness.

"Who might you be, stranger? One so brazen as to barge into a lady's chambers."

The man stepped closer, regarding her with an odd expression on his face.

"My name is Klaus, Princess."

She could not quite manage to control her jolt at the sound of her title. It had been a long time since she had been addressed as such.

"Ah, so you are she. I had wondered." The man stalked slightly closer, though she held steady in the face of his advance. "You know, I found it quite peculiar when my witch reported that there was only one inhabitant of this tower. Quite the odd arrangement for a hostage, would you not agree?"

Caroline arched a brow, "Now, whoever said I was a hostage?"

"Why, your dear father did, of course. And a man must be in truly dire straights to come to _me_ for aid."

Hiding a wince, Caroline felt guilt churn in her gut.

"How is he?" She inquired, voice far quieter, as if lowering her volume would lessen her shame.

Klaus now stood before her, taking many liberties as he reached up to fiddle with one of her curls.

"Aged. Distraught. Desperate for the return of his beloved daughter."

Caroline narrowed her eyes at his taunting, reaching up herself to push his hand away from her hair. His eyes flashed with a glint of something that stirred a renewed sense of foreboding, but he obligingly retreated.

"What did he tell you of my...hostage situation?"

The man raised a brow of his own at her slightly divergent questioning.

"That an enchantress ensnared a dragon and made off with the Princess one moonless night." Stepping closer once more, Klaus eyed her with a shadow of intrigue in his gaze. "So, where might they be?"

Tired of their circling, Caroline tilted her chin up. She felt the shift in her eyes as gold bled into them, her pupil narrowing into a slit. Vision changing with them, edges and colors sharpened into crystal clarity. A small cloud of smoke came billowing out of her nostrils filling the room with its sharp scent. She could feel the pooling of flame in her breast, waiting to be wielded.

"I ate her."


	9. Neither a Bang Nor a Whimper

In 2012, the world ended.

Although not in the way the Mayans or doomsday movies would have predicted.

The world didn't end in dramatic catastrophe, a crumbling of the earth or an asteroid from space. No, the world ended when a seemingly innocuous blonde strode her way onto a live news broadcast.

* * *

"Good afternoon," Caroline said gently, expecting the abrupt jolts from the humans despite her mild tone.

The two news anchors swung their heads to stare at her as did the filming crew and staff. The room was still for a long moment before erupting into a flurry of motion.

Someone sent word to edit out a few seconds of film, hoping the slight delay, even in live broadcasting, would cover it. The two suited anchors, a man and a woman, reoriented themselves to the camera, trying to press on as if nothing odd had happened. All the while several others scrambled toward her as a call to security went out, trying to usher her off set.

Caroline smiled at their attempts, pushing them out of the way with the bare minimum of force and striding forward with ease.

Nearing the stage, she could see the broadcasters eyeing her from the corner of their eyes, trying not to look distracted on camera. They were doing a decent job of it, but she would disrupt their efforts all the same.

Vanishing and reappearing behind the two, she pressed a firm hand to each of their shoulders, stopping them from leaping up.

"I am Azrael, an Angel of the Creator. Please, call me Caroline."

* * *

They didn't believe her at first, of course. Even with the minor show of supernatural power. They cut the broadcast, transitioning as best they could to some pre-filmed stock, and tripling their efforts to get her out.

* * *

 **Stop**

Caroline intoned, her voice reverberating with an odd mix of apparent English and Enochian.

Everyone froze, locked in place by the power of her command. She sighed knowing this would be a struggle. With a casual wave of her hand, she conjured seats for everyone and in the same motion maneuvered every person into one.

Before letting her command fade she stepped away from the two humans she had set her hands on, sensing their spiking terror. Fear wasn't what she had come for, though she realized some was inevitable.

Another still moment passed, before a weight seemed to dissipate from the room and everyone took a breath. Several tried to lunge from their seats, but found themselves stuck to the cushions, though every other part of them could move fine. Soon a majority were shouting, their voices rising in an unintelligible clamor.

With another sigh, Caroline raised her hand, regretful as several flinched back into silence, but capitalizing on the dimmed voices all the same.

"Be not afraid, I will not harm you."

It was the brunette anchor that spoke up despite the roiling fear Caroline could still feel emanating from her.

"How can you tell us that? How can we believe you when we're at your mercy like this?!"

Caroline turned her focus to the brunette, keeping her expression as friendly as possible. Pointedly, she shifted her gaze lower, settling on the glint of a necklace chain peeking out from the blouse collar. Raising her gaze to meet the woman's eyes once more, Caroline spoke.

"But you do believe, Susan."

The woman gasped, reflexively raising a hand to grasp the cross Caroline had eyed. Her lips parted, but no words escaped her.

Shifting in front of her, the woman's fellow castor interjected.

"Hey! I don't know what kind of bullshit you're trying to pull here, but-

The man cut off as her eyes fell on him, the strength of her regard far fiercer than he was expecting.

Caroline incline her head, acknowledging the man's sentiment.

"Peace, Brendan. Your defense is admirable, but unnecessary. I will not harm any of you."

Finding his voice, he spluttered. "You already said that! But you can't honestly expect us to believe you're an _angel_?"

She shook her head, blonde curls shifting with the motion. No, she had not expected them to simply believe her. "Not in an instant, no. So, tell me what proof you would ask of me."

One of the formerly silent onlookers piped up, "What you can't simply read that from our minds?"

"I could, Joshua." Caroline continued, ignoring the uneasy shifting. "But it gives you comfort to voice your doubts."

"Your wings." Susan peered up at her, hand still clutching her silver cross, voice soft, but surprisingly firm.

"Their entirety would sear away mortal eyes. However…" Caroline let the word hover as she shifted the veil on her true form, a tiny fractional adjustment. Just enough that the shadows of immense wings could be seen spreading out from behind her.

* * *

It had taken hours to truly convince everyone and weeks to advance the plans Caroline had descended with. The slight oddity from that afternoon's news was quickly forgotten until two months later.

* * *

Around the world, every mainline news station cut to an image of her face. With a flex of power every other broadcast was hijacked, until over a billion television sets displayed her visage.

"Greetings," she spoke, her voice universally understood, "I am Azrael, an Angel of the Creator."

* * *

A barrage of interviews followed as billions clamored over the truth of her existence. The world shifted as people warred with their faith. Did they believe her? Were they skeptical? Fearful? Angry? Zealots strengthened and weakened in turn and religious institutions saw a flood of new supplicants even as several of those institutions verged on implosion.

But if the regular humans were in turmoil, then the supernatural world was even more so. Many, well-familiar with power plays and feats of magic, were the most skeptical of the so-called angel. And wary. Would she out them to the world? Spearhead a purge of apparent abominations?

* * *

"You must admit, the sheer gall is almost impressive, brother."

Klaus scowled as he peered out the window, mind whirling with plans, running through all the steps he had already taken.

"Enough, Kol," Elijah admonished, "take this seriously."

Kol threw his arms wide, pivoting as he turned to face his brothers. "What, you don't think I am? Do you think I'm so ignorant as to not realize the potential threat of this woman?"

Rebekah interjected before her brothers could really get into it, arms crossed as she peered at Klaus.

"So what's the plan, Nik?"

He shifted, his eyes sweeping over the tense forms of each of his siblings. Even the newly awoken Finn and rediscovered Freya looked grim.

"As much as I dislike it, surveillance and possible negotiation, for now."

"And if that fails?"

His eyes glinted gold.

"War, sister."

* * *

"Niklaus Anselson."

Klaus tensed at the sudden address, expecting neither the name nor the way the syllables rolled together, an echo of his mother tongue.

Pivoting, Klaus displayed none of his wariness even as his eyes took in the blonde "angel."

"I prefer Klaus, love."

The woman capitulated without a fight, demeanor portraying nothing but geniality.

"Klaus, then."

Crossing his arms behind his back, he readied the anchor for a prison world, even as he continued their exchange.

"I must admit, I'm rather curious as to why you're here. Surely the humans endlessly request your attention?"

Her face softened as she smiled, appearing surprisingly genuine to his keen senses. "They are a rather eager bunch, yes. But to answer your question, I am here to assure you."

His eyebrow rose even as his ears caught the rapid approach of his siblings. "Pardon?"

A little smirk curled across her lips, a stark contrast to all the other expressions she had worn. "Oh, I'm _quite_ aware you don't want a pardon." The joke garnered no reaction, though he doubted she expected one as she continued on without pause. "You will not win a war with me, and I do not wish to fight one with you."

He narrowed his eyes, it was only just earlier today that he verbalized his plan for war.

"Then, what is it that you do want?"

Instead of answering, the blonde stepped closer before suddenly turning, eyes landing on each of the places his siblings hid.

"Mikaeldóttir." She gave a small nod in the direction of Freya. "Mikaelson." She said as she continued to Finn then Elijah then Kol before shifting to regard Rebekah. "Mikaeldóttir."

Perhaps it was rash, but the ease with which the blonde detected his siblings alarmed him. Not to mention her knowledge of their history, to call him Anselson of all things. With her attention removed from him, Klaus took the opportunity to hurl the anchor at her feet.

With a sharp crack the orb shattered open, its power whipping through the room and ripping a tear in reality. Energy sparked and discharged in bolts before the tear expanded to consume her form. Her face showed neither surprise nor resistant, and for a heartbeat he worried it would fail.

It didn't.

With far less fanfare then its forming, the rip sealed shut around her.

His siblings cautiously padded into the room, each of them eyeing the spot where the woman had been standing. Both she and the orb gone, banished to separate dimensions.

"That was anticlimactic," Kol uttered.

"Well, I told you I did not wish to fight."

All of them tensed and whirled to eye where the blonde now casually leaned against the wall behind Klaus, tossing the orb in her hand.

Their eyes flickered to the orb and back to her face, each sensing it was still be-spelled.

Tracking their gazes the fuck-maybe-she-is-an-angel smiled, and with a twist of her wrist warped the anchor from existence.

"Now, maybe we could chat like civilized beings?"


	10. Supernova

_"_ _A philosopher once asked: 'Are we human because we gaze at the stars, or do we gaze at them because we are human?'_

 _Pointless, really._

 _...Do the stars gaze back? Now, that's the question."_

* * *

A man, features drawn with weariness, downed another drink in large, gulping swallows. And all too soon he found his cup empty as he twisted it in his hand, only the tiniest of drops sliding along the base. He raised it in the bartender's direction, but the man just frowned at him and shook his head.

"Sorry, I'm going to have to cut you off."

The man reluctantly relinquished his stein, resting his elbows on the bar and burying his head in his hands. He tiredly rubbed his face, palms brushing across several days of scruff. Eyes unfocusing, he peered off sightlessly into the distance.

"Hey! Stop crowding the bar!"

The shout and drunken poke, jolted him from his trance. Perhaps on another the day the man would have put up more of a fuss, but this night he was tired. And with his attention returned to the bar, the noise began to bother him anyway, now that he had no distracting drink in hand.

Clambering from his stool, the man walked toward the door, not quite drunk enough to stagger, but there was a bit of a sway to his gait.

As he exited, the crisp night air brushed against his face, returning a bit of clarity to his alcohol hazed mind. He wasn't really sure if he wanted clarity, thoughts of his loss reswamping his mind.

 _My love. My love. Why did you leave me?_

As if in answer, a slight breeze kicked up, carrying the scent of hearthfire and herbs. For a moment, it felt as if he was once more in his wife's presence, her voice in his ear.

 _Live. For yourself. For your son. And be happy._

The man found himself shockingly sober, and he stared into the distance. His mood tottered between mournful and fond remembrance, emotions a tangled coil in his gut. But before he could really think about it the man was setting off, his feet having a mind of their own as they moved purposefully toward the wall, the one for which the town was named.

Its guard took a look at his determined countenance and surprisingly stood aside.

"I hope you find what you're looking for, Ansel."

Those words followed him as he made his way through the grass beyond the wall, everything looking surprisingly tame, mundane even. Was it naught but a field across the way after all?

* * *

Ansel's disappointment was soon rectified as he came upon a town square a few miles down a dirt path. It was alive with activity, a startling barrage of vivid color and odd scents. There was one woman with a bird cage of miniature elephants and another with what appeared to be a tiny fairy. It was a shock to the senses, and Ansel couldn't help but wonder if perhaps he had passed out drunk some ways back.

This notion of a dream was hardly deterred as he bent over to examine a tall glass container of what seemed to be eyeballs, his stare causing them all to peer back at him.

He leaned away, perturbed to say the least. _How much did I drink?_ He couldn't help but wonder, even as his feet carried him onward. Rounding the stall's corner, he stuttered to a stop as his eyes took in the tall form of a blonde woman leaning on a yellow painted wagon. She smiled at him, hair falling in gentle waves around her face.

He wasn't struck still because she was a vision of beauty, through she was lovely, but because something about the way she stood, the way she gestured reminded him of his wife. Hearthfire and herbs tickled his nose and he moved forward in a daze, was this dream meant to be a blessing from her?

Abruptly another woman stepped in front of him, a brunette with a harsh frown, disdain coloring her expression.

"I don't do business with time-wasters." She glanced over her shoulder, making a sharp motion with her head. "Tend this stall. He'll hardly be beyond your skills." Sauntering away with an annoyed glare, she muttered under her breath, "I need a drink."

The blonde woman walked over, smiling coyly.

"Do you, perchance, see anything you like?"

Ansel smiled back.

"Indeed, I do."

Her eyebrows raised at his confidence.

Tilting his head, he gestured with a hand. "These blue blossoms here. How much for them?"

"Well, they could be the color of your hair. Or," a smirk curled across her lips, "they could be all of your memories before you were three."

Ansel was quite sure his face looked a bit disturbed.

"I can check if you like," she continued. "But you really shouldn't buy the bluebells. Take this one."

The blonde plucked a white flower from the display, its petals drooping and delicate. "It's a snowdrop. She gave it a slight twirl. "It will bring you fortune."

He blinked.

"And what will that cost me?"

She peered deeply into his eyes. "This one costs a kiss," she uttered as she gently tucked the flower into his breast pocket.

Looking down he ran a tentative finger across its petals. It smelled of spring, fresh herbs and morning dew.

"Well now, I haven't agreed yet."

She looked a bit taken aback as he stared at her with a solemn expression, but he broke the sudden building tension with a smile, eyes twinkling. Lifting her chin, he leaned in and placed a gentle peck on her lips. He let her lead as the kiss grew more heated, tongues and lips chasing one another. She retreat a moment later, breath warm little puffs against his lips. Her eyes were dark, as she peered up at him from beneath half-lidded lashes.

"Follow me."

She swayed backward toward the wagon, before turning sashaying her way up the steps,

Ansel on her heels.

Taking the first step, he suddenly hesitated as he looked down, noticing the slim, silver chain that wrapped around her ankle. The woman must have sensed him stopping for she turned, following the tract of his gaze.

Flicking at her skirts as if she could hide it, she muttered, "Right, the woman from earlier, she holds me captive with this chain."

Frowning, Ansel bent down taking the chain in hand and pulling a hunting knife to cut through the tiny metal links. It cut easily. Then, mended just as quickly, the two severed ends snaking together and resealing with a slight glow.

The blonde looked on in resignation. "It's enchanted. I'll only be free when Dahlia dies."

"Is there nothing I can do for you?"

She held out her hand from the wagon steps, beckoning him in.

He paused eyeing her hand, and took a breath, prepared to refuse, now that he was thinking more clearly.

Hearthfire and herbs.

He accepted

* * *

Ansel stumbled home the next morning, carrying the peace and freedom of his dream with him. And for the first time in a while, he could look at his son without wanting to burst into tears.

Nine months later he was shocked when he opened his door in the middle of the night, the wall guard on the front step.

"This was left for you at the wall."

A slightly judgemental look on his face, the guard hefted the basket on his arm, a swaddled infant cradled within it.

"It said his name is Niklaus."

Stunned, Ansel took the basket from the guard, half-stumbling back into his house.

* * *

"Klaus, welcome home."

"Father," he returned with a nod.

Opening the door, Ansel gestured his son in.

"How has your shop been going?"

"Well." Klaus rummaged in his pocket, pulling out a carved figurine. "I had some spare wood, it was a bit too small to sell, but I carved this for Henrik."

"He'll love it."

* * *

"Nik!" A young brunet boy cried, running toward Klaus and hurling himself into his arms.

Klaus let out a playful _omph_ , catching the boy and spinning the two around. Setting him down again and He ruffled his hair, even as the boy batted his hand away with a whine.

"And have you been good, Henrik?"

"Of course, Nik! I'm not _Kol_." The boy replied with a snicker.

"Oi!" The two heard shouted from the next room, Kol poking his head out into the hallway.

"Whatever have I done to deserve such cruelty?" With a dramatic hand pressed to his chest, Kol pouted as he stepped from behind the wall.

Henrik raised a practiced brow. With a chuckle, Kol dropped his faux hurt and sauntered into the room, taking the opportunity to pester his brother back and tousled his hair.

Henrik squawked even as Kol praised him. "Ah, we raised you well."

Klaus grinned.

* * *

Klaus spent the rest of his day off, playing around with Henrik before heading out. His youngest brother was truly a joy: kind, thoughtful, and with a touch of mischief. Who could ask for better?

Now, he had a very different person on his mind, as he paced beneath Tatia's window, fiddling with a small stone. With a deft flick of his wrist he hurled the stone up, bouncing it off the glass.

He waited with building anticipation as he caught the movement of a few shifting shadows. A moment later, her figure came into view, a beaming smile on her face.

"'Lijah?"

Klaus frowned, both at the mention of Elijah and the way her expression faltered upon seeing him. But she soon smoothed out her features and a new smile bloomed on her face.

"Oh, Nik, good evening!"

"Good evening, Tatia." Rocking back on his heels, hands clasped behind his back, Klaus felt almost bashful.

"Niklaus." He heard called from beside him and he turned with a slight scowl.

"Elijah."

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same."

Staring each other down, bodies tense, the two brothers' standoff was interrupted by the girl they had both come to visit.

"Don't fight!" She called down.

Forcing himself to relax, Klaus pivoted to peer back up at her.

"As you wish, love."

Walking over, Elijah clasped his shoulder with firm pressure, just shy of painful.

"We shall take our leave then?" His brother half-asked.

The brunette glanced over her shoulder for a few moments before returning their gazes, eyes flicking back and forth between the two of them. She frown, appearing disappointed.

"Yes, I suppose that's best. I shall see you tomorrow, then?"

"Of course," both brothers chorused together, each slightly frustrated by the other, though they did their best to hide it. They continued to smile up at Tatia until she vanished back into her room.

Their mutual beloved now out of sight, the two brothers pulled away. Klaus glared and Elijah returned his disgruntlement with a severe frown of his own.

"We should settle this now should we not, brother?"

"Indeed, brother," Klaus agreed, whipping around and stalking toward the forest.

* * *

Klaus hefted his blade, giving it a practiced flourish, feeling the familiar weight in his hand.

"I've always been the better swordsman, brother. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Ah, but I have something to fight for, Niklaus."

Klaus' lips pursed at the implication that he was not also fighting for Tatia.

"Prepare to lose all the same."

Blades hefted, the two brothers clashed in a flurry of steel, neither seeming to have the upper hand. Blows traded, blocked, and parried, until Elijah miscalculated, taking a fraction too long to follow through. In a whirl of motion, Klaus lashed out, cutting clean through his brother's belt.

Vexed, Elijah withdrew, stiffly running a hand down his tunic, smoothing the wrinkles from their battle.

"The match is yours, brother."

* * *

"Oh, Nik…"

Tatia trailed off, worrying her lip.

Concern welled up in his chest, and Klaus faltered.

"Tatia?"

"I'm sorry," she said quietly, big doe eyes welling with pity. "But I-I promised my hand to Elijah."

"When was this?!" He cried, voice a bit harsher than he intended judging by Tatia's flinch. Softening, the blonde apologized.

Accepting his sincerity Tatia answered, "Late last night. A few hours after you departed."

He forcibly kept his face impassive even as he internally raged. _And his brother claimed to have honor._

"Will you not allow me to at least plead my case?" Carefully absorbing her expression, he observed the obvious conflict painted across her face.

"Very well."

* * *

"Goodness, Nik, this must have been most of your savings!" Tatia cried as she peered at the impressive spread of food Klaus had laid out on the blanket.

"Oh, you'd be surprised, love." He gave a casual roll of his shoulder and looked over at her fondly, trying not to boast too boldly. "Even if it were, I can always make more. That's the beauty of it, my love. And one day I will travel the world."

"I've always admired that about you, Nik. You dream so grandly."

Opening his mouth to offer it all to her, he was interrupted. "...Did you know Elijah is traveling all the way to Ipswich?"

"Ipswich?" Klaus laughed, concealing most of his bitterness. "Tatia, I would take you to London or Paris, any, _all_ of the great cities. Ipswich," scoffing Klaus continued, "for your hand, I'd cross oceans or continents. I would go to the gold fields of San Francisco and bring you back your weight in gold. I would," he insisted as a look of half skepticism and half wonder glinted in her eyes. "I would sojourn to Africa and fetch a diamond as big as your fist."

She looked tempted, but his elation deflated as he watched the woman suppress it.

"You're wonderful, Klaus. But it's getting late, and I should really get going." Rising and dusting off her skirts, Klaus scrambled after her, hurt by the change in address.

"Tatia, wait!"

She turned to peer over her shoulder at him, face apologetic, but she only muttered a soft 'sorry' before running off toward town.

Slumping, Klaus lashed out, kicking the basket with a snarl.

* * *

An aged man, once fierce and proud, laid tucked amidst decadent bedding a definite increasing frailty in his limbs. Yet despite his approaching death there was still a ferocity in his countenance.

"Where is Alaric?" The man demanded.

"He's on his way, father," another replied, a man with a strong jaw, dark hair, and hazel eyes. Beside him stood his brother, features a bit narrower with a noticeable wave in his hair. And beside him, stood another brother. This one younger with lighter, even wavier hair and green eyes.

"Then, we shall wait," their father intoned.

As if summoned, Alaric came strutting through the double doors.

"Sorry, I was late, Father. I came as swiftly as I was able." Coming to a halt between his brothers, the man knelt at the foot of the bed, paying his respects to his father, the King.

"Lucien." He nodded to his narrower faced brother before turning to each of the others in turn. "Tristan," he acknowledged, this time to the other dark haired man. "Stefan," he concluded.

"So, to the matter of succession." Their father began, instantly silencing the room. "Of my seven sons, four of you remain _still_ ," the King announced pointedly. "It is quite a break with tradition. I had _12 brothers_ and they all fell at my hand when my father was still hearty at seven and forty."

"We remember, Father. Your triumph is truly an inspiration, a mark of strength and courage," Lucien praised.

"And cunning," the King added, a trait Lucien had purposefully failed to mention. Cunning was his greatest weapon after all. Shifting his eyes the King addressed his second son, "Alaric."

"Yes, father?"

"Go to the window, my son. Tell me what you see."

Confident and hopeful, Alaric strode over to the large open face window and peered out into the night.

"I see the kingdom, Father," he called back, voice filled with pride, "the entirety of Stormhold."

"And?" The King prompted.

" _My_ kingdom, perhaps?"

Behind his turned back, a subtle expression of distaste crossed the King's face.

Smirking, Lucien slipped over on silent feet, stopping just behind Alaric. With a harsh shove, Lucien easily sent the idiot to his death. Alaric's plummet marked by his echoing scream.

The King chuckled darkly in his bed, a certain schadenfreudic joy also in his tone. Stefan stepped beside Lucien and peered down, just catching a glimpse of Alaric's rapidly shrinking figure. He brushed a bit closer to his brother, but the brunet whipped around quickly and stared him down. Stefan raised his hands in a gesture of innocence even as a tiny smirk bloomed.

Unseen to all, the ghosts of their dead brothers watched on. Each reflected the circumstances of their death, some more gruesome than others. One was covered in terrible burns with about a third of their face near melted away. Ironic perhaps, as in life the dark haired, blue-eyed Prince often bragged about being the most handsome of his brothers. Another was covered in frost, pale and blue tinged with the occasional blackened patch on their fingers. The last appeared normal albeit dour. Unlike his other two brothers who cackled with glee, the frozen one seeming particularly delighted, this one sat unfazed having no particular response to the death of Alaric.

They were soon joined by said brother, his hair windswept and half of his skull caved in. His brothers each greeted him, and Alaric glanced at them in surprise.

"Finn?" With increasing shock, Alaric's eye landed on the burnt and frozen forms of the other two. "Damon? _John_?!" He neared shouted.

John scowled. "We are trapped like this, in limbo, until the new king is crowned."

Alaric moaned in dismay, a tiny fraction of himself hoping his brothers were somehow still alive despite their appearances, that he was alive. "I was _that_ close."

"Well, at least you haven't lost your looks," John taunted sarcastically, casting his gaze back and forth between Alaric and Damon. The barb struck, and Damon sneered back; a gruesome image on his ruined face.

"Well, at least I wasn't moronic enough to let Alaric over there lock me in a freezer."

John glared, retorting, "And what a load of good it did him, the new King of Stormhold. Oh, wait. No. He's here, with us, skull crushed."

Alaric jolted, his ghostly form may have appeared deformed, but he couldn't tell. His vision seemed normal and he was in no pain. Yet when he reached up he realized that the whole right side of his face must have taken the brunt of his fall. His fingers traced newly flattened planes of shattered bones and his burst, half-crushed eye.

Ripping his hand away, determined to ignore it, Alaric took the opportunity to launch his own taunt.

"Still bitter, John? It was ten years ago."

John opened his mouth to shoot something back, but was interrupted by their most silent brother.

" _Enough_. If you would all stop bickering like children then perhaps you will be able to hear Father's verdict."

Disgruntled, but acknowledging the logic, his other three brothers resolutely ignored each other as they turned to peer at their still living relatives.

"Esther? Esther?" The King called, voice a bit hoarse now, as he peered about the room. Stefan glowered at the tiny smirks on his brothers' faces.

"No, father it's me. _Your son_ ," he reminded, " _Stefan_."

"Oh," the King sighed, an obvious note of disappointment in the sound. "Where is your sister, Esther?"

Tristan stepped closer as he answered, "Apologies, Father, but no one has seen Esther in years."

"Lucien?" The King drawled as he turned his head, a bit accusatory.

Sauntering closer, Lucien defended himself. "I certainly didn't kill her, Father. Why would I, when _these two_ yet live? It's not as if she could inherit the throne. See," Lucien gestured toward one of the far corners where two women looked on, the blonde with apparent disinterest and the red-head with a tiny smile. "Freya and Aurora are alive. If I were mad enough to kill one sister, surely I would have killed them all."

The King turned his head, taking in his two other daughters with slightly softer eyes. "Indeed." Casting his gaze back to his sons, his tone regained its harsher edge. "As three of you live, we shall resolve this matter in a non-traditional manner." Reaching up the main unclasped a thick golden chain from around his neck and held it aloft.

Everyone looked on, even Freya and Aurora stepping a bit closer, as the ruby at the necklace's end drained of its color, until only a clear, faceted stone remained. The jewel began to pulse with light, and the King released it, allowing it to float. The necklace bobbed in the air, the chain seeming to slither back and forth from the magic enveloping it.

 **"** **Only he of royal blood can restore the ruby. And the one of you who does so, shall be the new King of Stormhold."**

Sacrificing the last of his life force, the King propelled the necklace far from the room. It hurtled out the window, just past the grasping hands of his eager sons, in a streak of light.

Even a brush from death, the King had conjured enough power to send the necklace catapulting into space where it struck something in an explosion of energy. A ball of white hot plasma came shrieking down, burning away the atmosphere as it descended.

* * *

Klaus was distracted from his spiraling thoughts as a burst of light fell from the heavens. He stared at it, a wild idea forming in his mind. Perhaps, seeing as Tatia did not desire anything of this world, she would accept something from beyond it as his courting gift. Surely, a far better token than a mere ring from Ipswich.

* * *

The star continued its rapid descent, flying over the head of a contemplative olive-toned woman, before finally crashing into the earth. Dirt and rock were forcibly expelled from the impact of the landing, the nearby vegetation incinerated.

In the crater, rock had melted into one largely continuous sheet, some barely surviving plants at its edge in flames. And nestled at the very bottom was a beautiful blonde woman, clad in a long silver dress. One that flowed and gleamed like liquid starlight, a mark of what she was.

Groaning, the woman turned her head to look at the necklace that laid beside her, the cursed thing that had knocked her from the sky.

 _"_ _Seriously?!"_

* * *

Miles back, the olive skinned woman was still staring at the sky, gathering her thoughts. With a slight hum, she moved from the balcony and waltzed deeper into the castle she called home.

"Ayanna? Qetsiyah?" She called.

From another room, two other women emerged. One looked similar to the caller, both of them possessing dark, wavy hair. Although this second woman appeared a few years older, and her skin had a lighter more golden hue. The third woman at her side was the oldest of the three with rich brown skin and hair styled in careful cornrows.

"What is it?" The oldest inquired.

"A star has fallen."

"A star has fallen, you say?" The other asked, looking a bit more interested.

Seeing her nod, the three moved as one toward the divination room.

"It can't be left to wander," one muttered, cornrows swaying as she moved.

Features tightening, the other grumbled, "It certainly cannot."

A chuckle. "Are you still feeling bitter, Qetsiyah?"

"Would you not be?"

"Don't start," the oldest reprimanded as she moved toward one of the animal cages.

"Yes, Ayanna," the other two chorused with fond exasperation.

Ayanna returned with a ferret in her hands, stroking its fur apologetically. Stretching its squirming body across a stone table, Qetsiyah appeared at her side, knife in hand, and cut a deep line across its belly.

All three peered over.

"If these divinations are correct then the star lies 100 miles from here."

"Which of us is going to fetch it?" Qetsiyah wondered, Ayanna having wandered farther away to cremate the body of their sacrifice.

"I shall," declared the original woman, and the other two agreed, not particularly bothered.

* * *

Klaus stood before his father's door, barely remembering to give him notice as an image of Henrik flashed through his mind.

It only took a few quiet knocks, before door swung open, his father in the entryway. He looked surprised, but after a quick scan of his face he seemed to reach some conclusion.

"You have something to tell me." It was a statement not a question.

Klaus fought the sheepish expression that wanted to emerge. "Yes."

Opening the door wider, Ansel beckoned him in.

* * *

"That's quite the tale," his father replied, having silently absorbed the details of Klaus' self-imposed quest.

"Is this girl truly worth your struggle? When she toys with you and your brother both?"

Klaus couldn't hide his surprise, having not mentioned Elijah at all.

Ansel snorted, a wry grin on his face. "Come now, Klaus. You and Elijah may have both moved out in an effort to ease my financial burdens, but I am still your father."

Still a bit stunned, it took him a moment to reply to his father's original question.

"Of course she's worth it, Father."

His father eyed his determined demeanor, noting his vehemence.

"There's something you should know then, if you intend to cross the wall."

* * *

Stunned silent for a second time, Klaus blindly reached behind him to grasp the back of a chair, spinning it around to sit in.

"My mother?" Klaus repeated hoarsely. The enclosed space of the attic now seeming much too small for the emotions swelling within him.

Stepping around to the table, Ansel nodded, setting down a basket and pulling out a white flower, still perfectly preserved and a thin, silver chain.

Running his eyes over them, Klaus noted that they appeared exactly as his father described them. Neither of the two were much for pranks (that was more Kol's purview), certainly not one like this, but he still picked the chain up, making his own cut with a knife from his belt. It severed with ease, slithering back together in a glow of light. Klaus dropped the chain with nerveless fingers, it was true?

Klaus took a moment to process that thought, the idea of his mother. Oh, he had always known that his father's wife, the woman who bore Rebekah, Kol, and Henrik, was not his mother. Neither was Elijah's, his father's first wife and dearest love. Klaus had always felt a little less for that, though he said nothing. And now his father tells him he had stories to tell of her. Magnificent stories that had little to do with liquor fueled trysts. Or at least not _only_ liquor fueled.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, managing to keep all but a trace of bitterness from his voice.

To his credit, Ansel appeared regretful. Reaching over, the man picked up the flower and tucked it into the button hole of Klaus' lapel. He smoothed the collar as he gathered his thoughts.

"At first, it was because you were too young to understand. And then, because I didn't want to hurt you." His father looked up, knowing him well and expecting his fury. "I see now that I failed. And I am sorry for that. But can you honestly tell me you would be happier knowing your mother existed so close, but beyond your reach?"

Klaus stood abruptly, pacing the small space. "Well, we'll never know now, will we?" Running a hand through his short curls, he huffed, torn. He refused to say it, but perhaps his father was right, his thoughts now vacillating between Tatia and his mother. He intended to travel beyond the wall anyway, surely…

"One last thing," Ansel added, reaching for a cylindrical wrapped package from the basket. "This was left as well. It's addressed to you and I never opened it."

Klaus frowned, reaching for the package, accepting the olive branch. Unraveling the parchment he saw it was a letter rolled around an odd black candle.

 _My dearest Niklaus,_

 _Please know, I only wanted the best for you, and had my mistress allowed it, I would have kept you in a heartbeat. Perhaps that was selfish of me, wanting to raise you where you would have been the son of a slave. But know that I did and do love you dearly. And as such, it is my dearest wish that we will meet someday._

 _I've enclosed a candle in this letter as the fastest way to travel is by candlelight. To use it, think of me and only me._

 _I will think you of you every day, for always,_

 _Your mother_

Klaus arched a brow, pointedly reading the last part aloud. He watched Ansel's shoulders slump, took some pleasure in his retribution, but ultimately relented. His father didn't know.

"Do you have a light?"

His father looked up, still apologetic, and struck a match, taking his question for what it was. Until Klaus returned, they would let the matter lie for now.

As soon as the match touched wick, igniting it with a small tongue of flame, golden light enveloped him. It was an odd sensation, traveling by candlelight, seeming to float at a standstill and move rapidly all at once.

Before he could take the time to process the feeling it ended, and Klaus collided with a blonde woman. The force of the impact sending them both crashing to the ground, he on top.

"Mother?" He asked hesitantly. She was blonde and blue-eyed, as he was, but she appeared fairly young, maybe his age or a few years older. Certainly too young to be his mother in England, but perhaps that wasn't the case in Stormhold? Did magic make people age slower?

* * *

The fallen star had passed out not long after glaring at the necklace, head still pounding with the force of the blow and then the fall. When she woke again, it was sheer spite that had her fastening the jewelry around her neck. As if she would give it the chance to whack some other poor, undeserving star about the head. Perhaps, she could destroy it somehow? Grind it to dust?

The thought gave her pleasure, pleasure she used to buoy her mood as she stumbled to her feet, a dull ache crawling up from her ankle and shin. She grunted, displeased as she staggered on newfound legs toward the lip of the crater.

Far, far from amused when something else collided with her.

 _For the second time!_


	11. Compassion

HRH Caroline of the Forbes Kingdom of Mardenia heaved a tired sigh. The paparazzi would surely have had a field day had they been there to catch her without her normal sunny deposition. Thankfully, they were not.

Stepping away from the window, the blonde collapsed backward onto her bed, staring at the ceiling with arms sprawled across her duvet. She huffed a breath to blow a rogue strand of hair from her face and contemplated, not for the first time, how her life would have gone had she been an ordinary citizen.

People tended to forget in the modern era that being a royal could be surprisingly trying. True, Caroline would never know what it was like to go without food or water, she had servants to clean and cook, and more money than she could ever personally spend. However, the public felt entitled to know every detail of her life from what she had for breakfast to her deepest secrets. And unlike most people, Caroline was one day expected to run a country, become a figure of power that could single-handedly start a war with one mistake.

So, _trying_ as she said, to say the least.

However, (and perhaps it was a bit childish and petty of her) Caroline's current source of woe was her fiancé. The one she had been betrothed to from birth. Frankly, it was one of the more anachronistic things about Mardenia, the fact that arranged political marriages were the norm not the exception.

See, the Founding Five came to Mardenia in the 1500s: The Fells, Forbes, Gilberts, Lockwoods, and Salvatores. Each decided to embrace the whole _veni, vidi, vici_ idea and subjugated the various natives in order to establish their own dynasties. Now, for the most part, Caroline had no qualms with any of the other four Founding Kingdoms, and she would be largely content with her lot in life if it weren't for one little wrench in the cogs of her life.

Just over two decades ago, the Salvatores grew power hungry and made a play at imperialism, taking first the Fells then the Lockwoods. They had been closing in on the Forbes and the Gilberts and, with the Salvatores' surprising victories against the Fells and Lockwoods, both were vastly outmatched. This was when King William, her father, entreated _them_ for help.

The Mikaelsons.

Despite the lofty title, the Founding Five never actually _founded_ anything per se. The Mikaelsons were the true Original Kingdom of Mardenia, able to trace their line with certainty back to the early 900s with rumors that claimed even earlier ancestors. Regardless, the Mikaelsons were the smallest, but most powerful of the Kingdoms, and with their help, King William successfully beat back the Salvatores, chasing them from Forbes land and then out of the Fells and Lockwoods lands as well.

With the balance of power shifted in favor of the Forbes and the seeds of a strong, lasting alliance with the Mikaelson's in place, King William made a decision that Caroline curses to this day. A few days after the Salvatores officially surrendered, her mother, Queen Elizabeth, went into labor and delivered a healthy baby girl into the world. Heir in hand, King William solidified the alliance by promising her hand to the then yougest Mikaelson, Prince Niklaus, thus elevating a third son from fourth in line to future King Consort.

Everyone went away happy.

 _Except for her, goddamnit!_

Fed up with her wallowing, Caroline launched herself from her bed. Right, she wasn't going to let this ruin her day!

* * *

"I beg your pardon?!" Caroline internally winced at the frequency her voice raised to at the end, thanking god that only she and her father were in the room. Although the look he leveled at her could peel paint. She cleared her throat. "I mean, I think I may have misheard you, could you repeat that for me, please?"

"Prince Niklaus has just returned from his trip and thought it would be a good time for you two to finally meet. I agreed."

Caroline took a deep breath. "I see. Is now really a good time, though? This week is back to back charity events and volunteer work."

Her father actually looked amused at her suffering. "Well, I did tell him that, but he said he wouldn't mind helping out."

Teeth grinding, smile painfully wide, Caroline bit out, "Well, how gracious of him. But I really do have to get going now. I'll see you tonight."

Rushing out, Caroline admitted that was a childish display to herself, but she couldn't help it. It seemed petty of her to already have such a negative opinion of the man, especially considering his public persona was relatively clean. Nothing like his much wilder younger brother, Kol. However, she had heard nothing but nasty things about him from Elena which wouldn't have been enough by itself, but despite what everyone else believed, Caroline had actually met the Prince before.

It was several years ago now, and she had been covering for a friend and purposefully looked nothing like her normal self. Prince Niklaus had been a rude, condescending asshole to her. Frankly, she had no desire to get to know him when she already knew how he would treat his supposed inferiors.

* * *

Niklaus had known he had a betrothed for a long time. He wasn't always happy about it, especially in his early teens when he fancied himself in love with Tatia Gilbert. However, as he grew older the idea gained greater appeal. He figured they each would be mature enough to be amicable at the very least. What he hadn't expected to happen was that he would fall in love with Caroline Forbes.

His feelings hadn't had the most auspicious of starts, what with him still being bitter over Tatia's rejection and deciding to take Kol's advice of all things.

…It was a dark time.

According to Kol, the Princess was a bit stuck up which stupid, newly 17 year old Niklaus translated to "make an absolute tit of himself, surely that would impress her". In hindsight, it was a very, _very_ good thing that he never ran into her that day.

But over the years, though he had tried to meet her in an official capacity, neither of their lives aligned quite right. She was away at school, he was doing his service in the military, she was doing charity work in Africa, he was serving as an ambassador in the UK. It went on and on, so Niklaus subsisted on the stories of her, the ones from friends and even the ones in the news (though he took these with a grain of salt). All of them painted a story of a beautiful, intelligent, and kind young woman.

Then one day he met her, though she didn't know it was him.

* * *

"So, how do I look?"

Henrik blinked. "Really odd, Nik."

Niklaus snorted, amused. "But do I look recognizable?"

His brother tilted his head, making a show of circling him as he hummed, examining him from all angles.

"Nope," the boy announced cheerily.

"Fantastic."

* * *

Niklaus sat along the side of the road, hissing as he prodded at his swollen ankle. He wasn't sure how he managed it, but his foot got caught while he was trekking through the woods, one clumsy trip and fall later and here he was. Stuck on a woodland path miles from the castle and no cell phone service. He didn't even have a guard seeing as he had snuck out.

He cocked his head as the rhythmic thuds of what sounded like a horse reached his ears. Perhaps they could be of some assistance? Glancing down the path, he was astonished to see just who the rider was. It was Caroline, _his fiancé Caroline_.

He was gaping a bit when she halted her horse before him.

"Are you alright, sir?" She called down, seemingly genuine in her concern for a stranger.

Without thinking, still rather stunned by her unexpected appearance, he leapt up to greet her properly, as any non-royal would, only to yelp as he jolted his ankle and very gracefully fell on his arse.

He had reflexively closed his eyes as he fell, mortified, and was startled a second time when a warm hand fell on his shoulder. Looking up he met the concerned eyes of the Princess.

"What happened?"

Niklaus scratched his cheek with his finger, feeling awkward. "Ah," he coughed, "It's a bit embarrassing, but I sprained my ankle while trying to hike through the woods."

She scolded him, "And you thought it was a good idea to jump up?"

He looked away, feeling heat creeping up his neck. "Well, you are a Princess," he muttered.

She huffed at him. "If there were ever a time to not stand on ceremony…" Shaking her head she switched tracks. "May I have a look? I know some basic first aid, maybe I have something on me that can help."

"If you wish, Princess," he said slowly, a bit confused by the amount of effort she was going through for him.

With a half smile, she sat down in front of him gesturing toward his right ankle in question. He nodded. Moving to roll up his pant leg and gingerly remove his boot, her eyes flicked to his as she said, "You can just call me Caroline, you know? I don't mind. Especially seeing as formality somewhat got you into this mess."

His eyes widened, though she didn't seem to be expecting a response as her gaze returned to his ankle. A frown grew on her face as she gently prodded at the injury.

"Tell me where it hurts most."

"There," he hissed as her fingers pressed into the curve of his ankle, just above the start of his foot. Nodding thoughtfully, the Princess ran her fingers along the rest of his foot, circling back around and up his ankle for a second pass.

"Right, I think it's just a sprain, but you shouldn't be walking on it." Looking thoughtful, she rose her eyes to meet his once more. "Lark is the closest town where you could get a professional to look at that, but that's still a mile or so away…" She stood abruptly clapping her hands together and nodding to herself. Pivoting on her heel she strode toward her horse, rummaging in one of the saddle bags and pulling out a roll of bandages. Striding back she knelt down again to wrap his ankle.

"So here's what we're going to do," she started, pulling the bandage wrap tight, "You're going to ride my horse into town and avoid any further damage."

Niklaus' jaw fell open for the second time. _Was she really this selfless?_

Job done, she started to reassure him, confusing his shocked awe with concern. "Don't worry, Mystic is really well trained."

In demonstration, the Princess clucked her tongue calling the horse over and with a second set of clucks and a hand gesture had the horse kneeling so he could easily get on.

And that was the beginning of the end for love not being part of the equation on his end.

* * *

So here the Prince was, swallowing nervously as he stood outside the banquet hall of the Princess' first charity of the night. Taking a breath, Niklaus strolled in to look for his fiancé. Catching a flash of blonde from the corner of his eyes, he turned tracking it across the room. It was her, a simple silver circlet in her hair.

Her voice drifted to his ears as he neared.

"Thank you for your generous donation, Lady Lockwood." Her eyes flicked in his direction and her lips twitched. "Could you excuse me for a moment?" The Lady Lockwood turned, catching sight of him.

With a laugh the Lady departed, "Oh no, take your time, Princess."

The blonde marched over, crossing her arms across her chest. "So you deigned to show up, after all."

Niklaus startled, a little hurt and taken aback by her harsh tone and surprising words. _Was she so unhappy with the arrangement that a complete stranger gets more kindness than her fiancé?_

Smoothing his features out, he tried to be as nonchalant as possible. "Well, you're _deigning_ to be here are you not, _Crown Princess_?"

A scowl crossed her face for a split second before she pasted an utterly fake smile on. "That's different." She flipped her hair over her shoulder. "This is what I do. The holidays are a time for giving, even the toughest misers do some good this time of year."

He took a challenging step forward. "I'm not sure where you got this poor opinion of me, Princess, but even if you do think lowly of me then, in the name of holiday spirit, shouldn't I be able to do some good too?"

Her smile faltered, evidently not expecting that response from him. She regarded him thoughtfully, looking a bit less hostile.

"And what good would that be?"

"You tell me, Princess." Niklaus sketched an elegant bow, far deeper than it needed to be even if he was only a third son before an heir apparent. "I am at your disposal."


	12. To Rule With Grace

"...Mother?"

A blonde haired five-year-old tilted her head in confusion, wide eyes blinking as she took in the woman standing before her. The woman turned, startled by the appearance of her daughter.

She went over to kneel before the little girl, planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Yes, it's me, sweetheart."

The little girl squinted at her mother, she didn't look anything like she usually did.

"You look funny," the girl blurted, reaching out to tug at the short auburn strands falling in front of her face.

"Ah, we don't pull people's hair," the woman admonished, pulling the locks from the little girl's grasp.

"Jo?" A voice called from behind them.

The woman peered over her shoulder, giving a smile as her eyes landed on her eldest daughter.

"Hello, Hope."

"Mother." The older girl nodded with a smile.

Jo ran over to her sister pulling the girl down by her sleeve to whisper in her ear.

"Is that _really_ , Mother?"

Their mother coughed to suppress the laugh she wanted to let out, only to cut off as she jolted. An arm had wrapped around her waist, pulling her back into a firm chest.

"I see you've been caught, sweetheart," her husband muttered.

She reached back to lightly swat him even as she leaned further into his warmth.

"Hush, Nik, you're here now too."

"Ah, _but_ ," she could hear the smirk in his voice, "I wasn't the one caught. I made my way over voluntarily."

She just huffed. "We should get going anyway."

"Of course, my love."

The two quietly slipped out, leaving Hope to her explanations on why their parents looked nothing like themselves.

* * *

When the two returned the following morning they weren't expecting the ambush that laid in wait.

There Jo stood, arms crossed, an adorable pout on her face.

"Hope said we'd have story time when you got back."

"Story time?" The two chorused together, confusion shared.

"Yes," Hope drawled as stepped out from the hallway. "Jo was ever so curious as to why Mother and Father went from blonds to a redhead and a brunet." Her tone was mild, but her eyes glinted with mischief. This was punishment for the two abandoning her to Jo's endless questions.

"She got that from you," the woman hissed in her husband's ear.

Unruffled, he just turned to look at her eyebrows raised, lips twitching in suppressed laughter.

"Are you sure it wasn't from both of us, Caroline?"

She just jabbed a warning finger in his direction, before turning to regard her daughters.

"I suppose Liz wants to hear this too."

"Of course," Hope chirped. "Why, she's already set up the pillows in the drawing room."

* * *

Some time later the three girls were settled on three giant, plush pillows arranged in the center of the drawing room floor. Their parents sat across from them atop fluffy pillows of their own.

Caroline sighed figuring a physical demonstration might be a good start. She reached up to pick out the pins in her hair carefully tugging the wig off to reveal her flattened blonde curls trapped beneath a hair net. Unpinning the net next, she shook out her hair, running her fingers through it with a slight grimace. She usually showered after these annual ventures.

Jo's and Liz's eyes had widened, though Hope looked mildly bored, having seen all this before.

"Your father," Caroline tossed a quick glare in his direction, "tends to just use some temporary dye. Despite the fact it would only be fair if he used extensions one of these days," she added pointedly.

"Your faces still look weird." It was Liz this time to offer up a blunt observation.

"Good eye, sweetheart. That would be the makeup. In fact…" The man trailed off as he rose, stepping out of the room for a few moments and returning with a small package in hand. Resettling, he reached out to cradle his wife's chin, tilting her head to face him. She let her eyes flutter shut as he took a few makeup wipes and cleaned the heaviest of the products off her face.

"Whoa," Liz mumbled watching her Mother's face emerge out from beneath a stranger's. Even Hope watched riveted, always finding this part fascinating.

Once he finished, Caroline returned the favor. Though his own makeup wasn't as heavy. The removal of his facial hair did a surprising job in shifting the impression of his features.

But as cool as she found this, Jo was getting a bit impatient.

"Okay, okay, that's cool, but it's story time now."

She shrunk down at the mildly reprimanding expressions on her parents' faces.

"Is that how we make requests, Joanna Forbes?"

"I mean...Will you begin telling us the story, please?"

Caroline let her daughter fret for a moment before letting her off the hook.

"Very well, about ten year ago your father and I married as you well know. What you may not know," Caroline focused particularly on Jo and Liz as she said this, "is how we first met. You see most people have one first meeting, but we had three…"

* * *

Caroline couldn't help but observe the Prince out of the corner of her eyes, though she did her best to never do so while he was looking. And never look directly at him. Ever.

But to say she had been taken aback by his attitude was an understatement. Not only did he allow her to order him around, even obeying commands to do obviously tedious tasks, but he put his full effort into completing them. Based on the whispers she was hearing, he had been nothing but polite and efficient all evening. Perhaps it was an impressive facade, but he hadn't slipped all night. Through two more banquets after the one he had arrived at and a ball.

Though the real test would be when they went into the city to do the more hands-on volunteer work.

* * *

"Here you go, sweetheart," Niklaus said with a smile, handing over a carved figurine. It wasn't his best work considering he did it in a few minutes, but the girl he handed it to hardly cared. Delighted, the little brunette threw her arms around him before running off with a blush, shouting a 'thank you' over her shoulder.

"You were good with her," he heard the Princess say quietly from over his shoulder.

Twisting, he peered up at her from where he was still crouched.

"You sound surprised. ...You really think that low of me?"

The instant 'yes' hurt him more than he expected and his face must have faltered for she softened.

"...Or at least I did. You have really surprised me tonight, Prince Niklaus."

He felt his finger twitch as his name slipped past her lips. This was the first time she had uttered it all night. Before, she had either noticeably not addressed him as anything or added a flat 'Prince' when in hearing range of others.

Mentally shaking his head, he decided to take the chance to ask the question that had been burning in him since her first verbal attack.

"Apparently, that is the case. May I ask why? Why the surprise? Do I come across so harshly to you?"

The Princess bit her lip, looking contemplative as she stared down at him. After several long, silent moments, she offered her hand, wiggling her fingers slightly when he just stared at it.

He decided to take it, her hand warm and, to his surprise, very lightly calloused. He didn't get the chance to ponder it longer as she pulled him to his feet and released him.

"Now is not the best time for this conversation, but I suppose I do owe you an explanation. Later, alright?"

* * *

"You were mean to Father?" Jo exclaimed in surprise.

Feeling a bit sheepish, though she tried not to show it, Caroline delicately replied, "Perhaps a bit. This is why it's always important to take the time to know the full scope of a situation before making a judgement."

* * *

Having finished her tale, Caroline regarded the Prince's face. He actually looked horrified and embarrassed. Perhaps, she truly had misjudged him. Or he had grown out of such behavior. She could concede that it had been eight years, and people to _do_ change. Feeling a bit embarrassed herself as she acknowledged that truth, she stood quietly as she waited for him to compose himself.

Letting out a groan, the Prince rubbed a hand across his brow.

"So you were there that day," he muttered to himself.

"Pardon?" She asked, confused.

Letting out a sigh, the man looked up at her from under the hand still on his brow.

"Well, you see…" He trailed off, his hand falling to his side as he struggled to find the words he wanted. "It seems facetious to chalk it up to the folly of youth, but in a way that's what it was. I was upset about other things at the time and my brother had given me a false impression of your character. So I may have been a bit of a, hm, a snob that day. I wanted to get your attention."

She couldn't help the snort that escaped her. "You certainly succeeded."

He shook his head, sardonically amused at himself. "Not the way I wanted. Obviously." Shifting the subject, Niklaus decided to reveal his own foray into hiding his identity. "You know, it's an odd coincidence that I have also met you before…"

* * *

Liz and Jo were both giggling, delighted by the way their father told the story of his first meeting with their mother. Hope too was smiling, having never heard this history in so much detail.

"It's like something from a fairytale!" Jo announced with glee.

Caroline blindly reached a hand over, weaving her fingers together with her husband's.

"I suppose it does sound like one, doesn't it?" She agreed with a smile. "And I suppose it deserves an appropriate end then?"

Her children all nodded in assent, some more enthusiastically than others.

"Well, in honor of how your father and I met, we take a day or two every year, just before the holidays, to explore the kingdom. Not as royals, but as ordinary citizens. Frankly, I think some of our best work for our people has sprouted from information we learned during these trips."

"And they really don't recognize you?" Hope asked.

"Perhaps, they do," Niklaus admitted. "But even if they intellectually know the truth, it may still be easier to speak to us when we don't look like the King and Queen. I've been told it can be quite intimidating for some." He said this last bit with a wink, tone more playful.

"Well, I hope some of them realize. I mean Jo recognized you from behind."

* * *

"Did Their Majesties stop by yesterday?"

"Hm, well, there was a couple who called themselves Candice and Joseph _King_."

The first speaker burst into laughter, charmed. "Some years, they're really not subtle are they?"

The second chuckled in agreement. "To be fair," she added, "they were really well disguised. If it wasn't for the last name, I'm not sure if I would have realized."

"Regardless, I am proud to have rulers that care so obviously for us, no?"

"Aye."

"Aye!" Chimed someone from behind them, the bar having been full of patrons low-key listening to the latest gossip.

"Long live the Queen and King!" Someone else shouted.

 _"_ _Long live the Queen and King!"_ They echoed.


	13. End of the Beginning

Caroline tossed back a shot of vodka, relishing the burn of it. It wasn't even quality vodka, but then she wasn't drinking for the pleasure of it. She was drinking to get drunk. Well, as drunk as her vampire metabolism would allow.

Yesterday, she had honored the life her mother had lived. Flipped through old photo albums and allowed the memories to wash over her. Happiness, exasperation, fondness. Tidied up the house and boxed up all the knickknacks of sentimental value, shipped the most important ones to her current home. She even lingered carefully in the shadows as the Mystic Falls police department gave their former sheriff a proper send off.

But today was about the grief. Perhaps, had she been younger, not had some sixty years to come to terms with her mother's mortality, the grief would have broken part of her. As it was, it hurt, but it was the bearable kind of hurt. The kind that she would carry with her, a new weight, but not the kind to pierce through her, it wouldn't leave her bleeding.

Raising an arm, the blonde flagged down the bartender, requested another round of shots. She only had time to throw back one of them when she sensed another presence beside her. It was a vampire, though not an old one, potentially younger than her even.

Setting the glass down, Caroline turned, arching a questioning eyebrow.

"Yes?"

The seemingly young man looked a bit apologetic albeit firm as he requested she come with him. "I'm afraid all new vampires need to check in."

She swallowed a scoff. There had been rumors that New Orleans had rather strict rules for the Supernatural community, but a _summons_ of all things? That was a bit...archaic.

"Seriously?" She blurted. "I'm not planning to stay, only for the holidays." And it was true. The rumors were one of the reasons she had avoided NOLA until now, but visiting had been on her mother's bucket list. In fact, it had been their planned trip for Christmas, and though part of her twisted from the absence Caroline decided to go anyway. So she arrived the 23rd, gave herself the day to wallow, but firmly planned that the 24th and 25th would be full of every holiday attraction.

The man half-shrugged. "Yeah, it's a bit much, but that's the policy."

Caroline sighed, stuck a hundred dollar bill under the glass, and followed the vampire out the door, making sure to snag her purse as they left.

"I'm Josh, by the way."

Disgruntled, but not one to shoot the messenger, she offered her own name with only a hint of bite in her tone. "Caroline."

"So, you're lucky, the King had business elsewhere." 'King?' Caroline silently mouthed, brow scrunching. Josh continued without pause, either oblivious to or expecting her reaction. "Either his protégé or his brother will see you and they're both less...intense."

She couldn't help herself. "Okay, but seriously, King? He calls himself the 'King'?"

Josh actually stopped and turned to look at her, eyes surprisingly serious. He leaned in a bit closer, lowered his voice to his a whisper.

"You may think it's ridiculous, and perhaps it is, but the King isn't one for disrespect. I've seen him rip heads off for less than that. He may not be here, but he has a way of knowing things."

Caroline frowned, but nodded. Europe had its share of old, pompous vampires, so she knew to hold her tongue. This certainly wasn't worth dying over.

* * *

"Ah, you must be Caroline." She looked up, eyes taking in the handsome black man before her, his teeth a brilliant white as he smiled at her. There was a cunning kind of charm to him, but he only felt a few centuries old at most. Tentatively, she marked him down as the protégé.

Standing she offered her hand with a practiced smile. "That's me. It's nice to meet you…"

Giving it a firm shake, he nodded at her. "Marcel."

"Nice to meet you, Marcel." She tucked a curl behind her ear, looking innocent and nonthreatening. "So, Josh told me about the whole check-in thing. What does this entail exactly?"

"Nothing much, just a few questions. Your name, how long you're staying, when and where you turned. Then, you're free to go."

Caroline slowly nodded, doubting that was the whole truth, but it was pretty basic information.

"Well, my name's Caroline Forbes and I only plan to stay until Christmas is over, the 26th at the latest. I was turned about sixty years ago in Mystic Falls."

Alarm raced down her spine at the way Marcel stiffened for a split second though his expression remained pleasant. Caroline had developed keen senses over the years, unusually sharp for a vampire of her age. She could feel that the air in the room had shifted. Something about what she had just said was more important than she had assumed.

In a moment, she realized why.

"Apologies, Miss Forbes." Caroline whirled to face the voice, though careful not to completely turn her back on Marcel. It belonged to a brown-haired man bedecked in an outrageously expensive suit. She could feel the waves of power wafting off him, older than any she had felt before. Paired with the way he had appeared silently in the doorway, a terrible suspicion started burning in her gut. "I must ask that you remain here until my brother returns. He will wish to meet you."

"Your brother?" She asked, wary and not really bothering to hide it. It seemed the time for facades was over.

"The King," he said simply.

 _Not good. Josh hadn't exactly given the man a glowing recommendation._

"And I suppose I can't return to my hotel in the meantime?"

His lips quirked. "I'm afraid not, Miss Forbes."

She barely resisted to the urge to rub her forehead in exasperation, though she used the feeling to beat back her instinctual fear. Now, wasn't the time to panic.

"I see. I'm sorry, I haven't caught your name?"

"It's Elijah, Miss Forbes."

She felt him watching her carefully, but she couldn't control the way she froze. The way her heart stuttered a beat. How many ancient suit wearing vampires named Elijah could there be? She hoped it was at least two, but judging by their reactions if there were two, this wasn't the second one.

That was the last thought she had before her world went black with a sharp crack.

"Pity," Marcel muttered as Elijah hefted the fallen blonde from the floor. Her neck at an awkward angle.

* * *

When Caroline came to, not only did her neck have a lingering ache from being broken, but her wrists, arms, and shoulders felt strained as well. It didn't take her long to realize she was chained, though she kept her eyes closed.

 _This was very,_ _ **very**_ _not good._

"We never encountered her, Niklaus, I doubt she knows anything."

There was a dark chuckle. "Please, with a last name like 'Forbes' and a noticeable reaction to your name? You know better than that, Elijah."

There was a quiet sigh. "At least try to control yourself, brother."

A whistle of air and Caroline knew one of them left. Elijah, if she had to guess.

Footsteps moved closer to her hanging form, the weight of the power accompanying them enormous.

"You did a commendable job not reacting to my name, sweetheart, but I know you're awake." The back of a finger stroked her cheek. "Even vampires have little tells when they return to consciousness."

Caroline let her eyes open, face expressionless as she took in his smirking visage. The curve of his mouth invited while his eyes threatened, a glacier blue glinting wolf-gold. He was uncomfortably close to her, his knuckle still brushing the edge of her jaw.

She steeled herself and jerked her arms, letting the chains rattle. "Is this how you treat all your guests?" She bit out.

His eyes darkened, and he leaned closer, his nose just brushing hers. "Surely, Josh warned you of my intolerance for disrespect?"

Caroline lifted her chin as best as she could. "He did." She smirked sardonically. "But you won't kill me until I tell you whatever it is you want from me. And after that, what I do won't sway your decision either way. So I refuse to spend my last moments begging for my life."

He almost looked impressed before he seized her jaw.

"Brave little vampire," he rumbled. "You are quite correct. But I assure you, I can make the agony of your death linger for decades. Centuries even."

She swallowed, throat dry as she read the utter sincerity in his eyes. Falling silent, she didn't provoke him more though she refused to apologize.

He spent several long moments just observing her before he moved back a step, releasing her jaw. Arms crossed behind his back and a pleasant expression on his face, he'd seem ordinary if not for the sinister air about him.

"Now," he uttered, pupils dilating, "tell me what you know of the Originals."

The smart decision would be to act compelled. But she honestly wasn't sure how good of an actress she was, nor what orders an infamous nightmare like Klaus would give her. Besides, a part of her rebelled at the idea of capitulating to compulsion of all things. He may kill her. Torture her even. But she refused to be twisted up into a caricature of herself, living in constant fear of something endlessly stronger than her. Refused to have her choices ripped from her a second time.

She licked her lips, held his gaze as she carefully spoke. "I will answer all your questions, but I will not be compelled. Not by you. Not by anyone." _Not again_.

In an instant, Klaus was pressed against her. His fingers weaving through her hair and yanking her head to the side, burying his nose in the curve of her neck. A split second later fire ran through her veins, his venomous teeth tearing through the delicate flesh there. She felt every agonizing pull the Original took of her blood, slumping in her bonds as he stepped away.

"There's truly no vervain in your system. How curious."

Caroline strained to lift her head, the rapid effects of his bite as startling as they were frightening. Her vision was starting to blur, but he appeared almost contemplative as he returned her stare.

To her shock, he bit into his wrist, pressing the wound to her lips. It was like sin on her tongue, its power alleviating the burn and knitting her skin back together after only one sip.

He watched her drink, eyes glinting with intrigue. "You and I have more to discuss than I thought, Caroline."

* * *

 **Part 2**

* * *

Caroline sat stiff in her chair eyeing the Original across from her. It was amazing how she could feel more off balance and wary sitting at the gorgeous mahogany table in his dining room than hanging from chains in his _literal_ dungeon/torture chamber.

She could acknowledge how diabolical it was; placing her in a setting that she _knew_ was wrong but providing no physical reminders to justify the fear, nothing that told her to brace for pain or guard against manipulation. Even the cloak of power that surrounded him was somehow suppressed from a churning, endless abyss to a light fog.

Worst of all nothing about his body language or eyes suggested anything monstrous either, he was all charming geniality.

"Drink?" He asked, politely tipping a decanter in her direction.

She managed to refrain from pursing her lips, though she knew not even an ounce of tension had bled out of her.

"No. Thank you," she replied with a short shake of her head.

His shoulders gave an elegant roll.

"Suit yourself, love."

He poured himself a drink, setting the decanter aside, and took a sip. One swallow. Two. Lowering the glass to the table, Klaus eyed her with nothing but curiosity displayed.

"New Orleans is a gorgeous city isn't it? Have you gotten the chance to see much of it? Food, music, art, culture; it has a bit of everything."

Caroline couldn't quite the control the way her brow twitched, though she did her best to smooth it out. _Was this his idea of a joke?_

"Its hospitality left a lot to be desire, I'm afraid." Not the smartest response, though she did manage to keep all the venom from her tone, leaving it all sweet honey and Southern Belle.

She watched him carefully and yet nothing but mild amusement crossed his features. It wasn't even the condescending or indulgent type. A chill crawled down her spine. _No one_ spoke of control and the Original Hybrid in the same sentence, unless it was a comment on its lack. And yet here she sat before him _utterly terrified_ because of it. There was nothing more frightening than the monster that thinks.

He interrupted the spiral of her thoughts. "That's a shame. Perhaps, I can show you around? I am something of an expert after all."

Klaus actually appeared genuine and politely unassuming. Friendly even. Like she said, _terrifying_.

"O-oh, that's… _kind_ of you to offer but-"

"Nonsense, sweetheart. _I insist_."

And there it was, the most minuscule hint of an edge to his tone. It would almost be a relief if it didn't send some part of her hindbrain squealing in primal fear. She swallowed.

"Well, if _you insist_." She tried to infuse the tiniest bit of mocking into her tone, but it mostly fell flat.

"Wonderful-" Klaus cut off for a moment, flicking his eyes to a spot behind her. "Brother," he nodded.

She didn't think she could stiffen any further, but she managed. Craning her neck, she turned enough to make out the figure of Elijah, Klaus still looming in her peripheral.

"Niklaus. Miss Forbes." With an elegant incline of his head, he acknowledged each of them. One hand in his slacks' pocket he made a slight wave with the other, a casual gesture. "I couldn't help but overhear my brother's plans. Perhaps, Miss Forbes, you would like a second perspective on New Orleans?"

 _Well, fuck._

She darted her eyes between the two of them, but neither gave anything away. It was impossible to tell if this was part of the plan or if each brother had their own agenda. Considering the horror stories about the Originals, it could easily be both.

Two Originals were certainly scarier than one, but maybe they could distract one another? It seemed like a somewhat stupid thought, they were each a thousand years old after all, but who knew? Caroline would look for any advantage she could find.

That didn't help her now though. However much she wanted only one Original, no Originals being the ideal, her choice would not be refusal. Sure, she could resist, but to what end? She'd only look belligerent and defensive and he'd force his way in one way or another. Either without her notice, definitely the worst option, or by overruling her decision.

Thankfully, the brothers indulged her pause, one just long enough to stray into awkward territory. Her lips curled into a tiny smile, as honest as she could manage.

"I'm sure you have much to offer."

* * *

To the casual observer the trio appeared like a group of friends, perhaps more with the way Klaus kept a guiding hand on the small of her back. Of course, they were anything but.

So it was a shock when they snuck under her guard every so often. Elijah with his impressive repository of facts, history, and exploits. Klaus with his dry wit that was unexpectedly quite funny. They'd trade off every so often too. Elijah making a humorous quip while Klaus regaled her with some fascinating tale long lost to the annals of time.

They were disgustingly, disturbingly charming.

She understood now how so many could fall thrall to the Originals. Even as she rebuilt her walls every time they slipped, she still found her defenses faltering more often as the day progressed.

Later, when they returned to the compound, she was shown to a stunning guest room. With its intricately carved wooden furniture and attached bathroom with marble counters and giant tub, she could almost forget it was nothing but a beautiful cage.

"I will see you tomorrow, Caroline." He must have sensed her confusion for he continued. "You did say you were here for Christmas, did you not? There's much more for me to show you."

"Then I shall see you tomorrow. Goodnight." She all but shoved him from the room, which he obliged to her relief.

* * *

It was only she and Klaus this time, and he continued to guide her with his hand on her back. He brought her to some surprising locations, ones she would have gone to with her mom, but not ones she predicted he would bother with. Locations like Jackson Square for candlelight caroling and the levee for giant bonfires. Others were more expected, like the Orpheum to see the Nutcracker and a tour of St. Louis Cathedral.

Yet when evening fell, Caroline found herself standing before something relatively simple, but gorgeous all the same. It was one of the larger decorated trees, hundreds of feet of white-yellow lights wrapped around its trunk and branches until it seemed to be made of a sea of stars.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" He murmured in her ear.

"Yes," she breathed softly, unwilling to disturb the odd peace of the moment.

* * *

Days passed in much the same vein. Though neither brother spent quite as much time with her as Klaus did on Christmas, they continued to be creepily nice and accommodating. Before she knew it, Caroline felt the first stirrings of fondness for the two brothers, particularly Klaus, and she knew she couldn't let this go on. Frankly, it was frightening that she couldn't even pinpoint the moment her guard fell.

Steeling herself, Caroline marched into the kitchen. Only Klaus sat there this morning, a relief if she was honest. As counterintuitive as it was, Klaus was the one she felt more comfortable confronting.

Banishing her wandering thoughts, she slammed her hand on the table, letting the mild sting ground her.

"Enough," she snarled.

Klaus raised an eyebrow, looking completely unruffled.

"Is something wrong, sweetheart?"

Unlike the first time they were at this table, Caroline could actually read beneath the genial facade. Unfortunately, she couldn't tell if he was just letting her do so. And she couldn't afford the rabbit hole such pondering would take her down. It would only shake her confidence.

" _Stop toying with me_ ," she bit out. "Ask your questions and end this. Just kill me if that's what you plan."

Klaus leaned back in his seat, at least giving her the courtesy of dropping his overly polite mask.

"Do you really think that low of me?"

" _Yes_ ," she hissed.

He chuckled, vanishing from his seat across the table and reappearing in front of her before she could even blink.

"Such a fierce, clever little vampire," he muttered.

She just narrowed her eyes.

He took his face in his hand, stroked his thumb across her cheek.

"I've looked into you of course, Caroline Forbes. By all accounts you are a fairly normal young vampire. Born in Mystic Falls, and yet not a trace of you when I was there."

"I left after I turned. You must have just missed me." She said this with a deadpan tone more concerned with the sensation of his hand on her face. A large part of her was still wary, but a tiny portion was enjoying it. _Had he managed to burrow under her skin so easily?_

"And the compulsion? Your father was William Forbes."

She nodded, skin brushing against his palm. "Yes, he taught me how to resist it."

Klaus let out a thoughtful hum, clearly having inferred all of this over the past several days. His eyes bored into hers, dark and intense, but oddly not particularly threatening.

She was sure that could change.

"Let's try this again, love. What do you know of the Originals?" His pupils didn't dilate in the telltale sign of compulsion, but she took a breath to answer all the same. Perhaps, he'd let her go after. One way or another.

"Not much. Only the details my mother managed to gather from the sidelines and the rumors all vampires eventually catch wind of." As she spoke, Caroline monitored his expression carefully, hoping she could catch something should he decide to act. "You're the first of your kind. Created by a spell and impossibly stronger and faster than any other vampires." Caroline hesitated before daring to add one more thing. "You sacrificed one of my childhood friends to become a hybrid."

Klaus had watched her impassively as she spoke, but a dark smirk curled his lips as she mentioned Elena.

"The doppelgänger? Oh, she's very much alive, sweetheart."


End file.
